Panic
by Lisachan87
Summary: Hermione gets a surprise when shopping in Diagon Alley... Bellatrix/Hermione FEMMESLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Panic**

Rating: M

Pairing: Hermione/Bellatrix "Bellmione" ;)

Summary: A surprise is waiting for Hermione when shopping in Diagon Alley.. ugh, just read:)

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger was strolling down the crowded street of Diagon Alley, her brown curls bouncing on her back. The streets were filled with hungry shoppers and Hermione was one of them. She had parted with Harry and Ron because they were much more interested in the latest Quidditch equipment rather than going to an old bookstore. Just as she turned around the corner the whole street seemed to become deadly silent. Hermione stopped in her tracks, slowly turning around. The sight before her made her breath hitch in her throat.

Death Eaters were appearing out of nowhere, three of them right in the middle of the market, their wands raised. A boy that seemed to be no more than seven stepped out from the crowd and shouted.

"You took my daddy! Where is my daddy?!" His mother shrieked in agony as she jumped forward to silence him by covering his mouth with her hand.

The death eater let out a low chuckle.

"Your daddy eh?" Hermione recognized the voice, it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Tell you what little boy" she said and leaned over him and his mother who was crouching down submissively.

"Your daddy is dead. Yeah, we chopped him up real good" The terrified look on the boy sent her laughing as she lifted her wand again and yelled at no one in particular.

"Anyone else who's wondering where their daddy might be? Or perhaps mommy? Or sister?" She turned to another boy on her left side and advanced towards him. "Or brother?" she almost whispered. The boy looked as though he was about to faint but seemed determined to be courageous and did not step back.

Shrieking with laughter Bellatrix began sending curses at everyone, resulting in utter chaos. Hermione saw jets of red and green as she ran behind a stone pillar trying to get an aim at her fiend. Screams of agony struck her as people ran in all directions trying to get away from the raging lunatic that had disturbed their peaceful shopping.

Hermione thought of Harry and Ron and her heart beat increased, feeling worried, but she was certain she hadn't seen them in the crowd.

Glancing at the other death eaters she noticed they were busy duelling what seemed to be a rather skilled wizard as he could manage them both at the same time.

Hermione concentrated on Bellatrix instead and stood up from her hiding place, shouting "Expelliarmus!" drawing the death eaters attention as her wand flew away from her and in Hermiones direction. Staring wild-eyed at her Bellatrix's mouth was formed into a mad grin.

"Oh but look who we have here! It's the mudblood!" she ducked easily when Hermione sent a 'stupefy' at her. Feeling panic rising within her Hermione began to back away from the advancing death eater. She sent a few more curses but missed as Bellatrix suddenly vanished from thin air.

Hermione blinked, confused. She looked around but saw only a few people left, most had fled the scene. The two death eaters had managed to overpower the

wizard and now noticing her staring at them, they began to walk towards her in a quick pace.

Feeling glued to the ground Hermione started shaking not sure of what do, she was completely alone, but oh she had two wands didn't she?

"Stupefy!" she yelled again using both wands which sent the death eaters high into the air and into a wall behind them, knocking them out effectively.

Hermione felt completely bewildered, less than half an hour ago everything was fine. She scanned the area and saw at least half a dussin bodies lying on the ground, lifeless.

With tears threatening to spill she began to run, she didn't care which direction as long as she got away from it all. Her cloak was billowing behind her as she ran down a side street and didn't notice the sign above which read 'Knockturn Alley'

It was getting darker and darker in the small alley but Hermione didn't stop running. She was holding onto both wands tightly, giving her a slightly funny look as she jogged on. Suddenly she hit something so hard she fell onto the ground with a loud thump. Seeing nothing in front of her she felt confused.

She saw the folds of something silvery and immediately shouted with joy.

"Harry!" She began to sprint towards who she thought was her saviour. Her grin was quickly wiped away as the invisibility cloak discovered the person beneath it.

"Hello little girl" Bellatrix said almost friendly before seizing Hermiones wrist with brutal force.

"I think I'll take that back thank you" she spoke softly and twisted her wand from Hermiones grip. Hermione swallowed hard and tried not to whimper as the older witch slapped her hard across her cheek.

"Filthy.." she whispered.

_I have to stop here, but I'll try to finish next chapter soon._

_Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rating: T

(some minor violence and language.. and sexual harrasment sort of:P)

_Okay here comes the next chapter, please bear in mind that English is NOT my native language (i'm swedish-_-) so it might not be correct at all times.._

Hermione felt her whole body shaking while trying to find a way out. Raising her wand she cried out the first spell that came into her mind.

"Crucio!"

Bellatrix's laughter echoed around the stone walls as she watched the girls poor attempt at using one of the unforgivable curses.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden. It was seldom she found herself in a situation that she couldn't handle, and seeing Bellatrix laugh at her about it made it all so much worse.

She got confused when Bellatrix stopped laughing and began to eye her up and down instead. 'Is she going to make fun of my appearance now?' Hermione thought.

But the older witch seemed to approve of what she saw as she snickered and closed the gap between them, whispering.

"Do you know what I like to do to girls like you?"

Hermione shuddered from the close contact and felt her insides burn with fear and hatred. Bellatrix was so close to her she tried to think of when anyone had been so close to her last.

Apparently Bellatrix was waiting for her to answer as she kept staring at her with one eyebrow raised.

Hermione could think of one or two things she could do to her and none of them were particularly pleasant.

"No" she answered, her lips quivering because she could smell the other womans perfume and it was.. exotic. Suddenly she felt a hand on her stomach, she could feel the cold from it through the fabric of her shirt. It was slowly crawling upwards getting near her chest.

"What are you doing?" Hermione tried to push Bellatrix away resulting in her shoving Hermione into the wall and pinning her wrists above her head.

"Teaching you a lesson" Bellatrix grinned widely and let her hand caress Hermiones cheek softly. Seeing confusion in the young girls eyes Bellatrix only felt more excited when she thought of the things she could do to her.

"Please stop" Hermione begged, not knowing the effect her words would have on Bella as she felt a surge of pleasure run through her. Hermione felt a pair of soft lips on hers and tried to worm out of the witch's grip but to no avail. Bellatrix let her tongue slip in and Hermione took the opportunity and bit down on it, hard.

Screaming in pain and rage Bellatrix stepped back and slapped her again, this time with full force making Hermione wince and lose her balance. Grabbing onto the wall behind her Hermione breathed in lungfulls of air, recovering from the hit.

"You little shit!" Bellatrix yelled after healing her tongue using her wand. She pointed it towards Hermione and fired a crucio at her.

Hermione felt her whole body start convulsing and it was more the shock than the pain that overwhelmed her and just as she opened her mouth to scream, it stopped. After a few seconds it started again. Hermione screamed trying to think about anything except the pain. After fifteen unbearable seconds of excrutiating pain, Bellatrix lifted the curse.

Hermiones vision was blurred, but she thought she could make out an outline of a person standing several feet from her, watching in silence.

"Elp.." Hermione whispered and wished the stranger would come to her aid.

She heard Bellatrix voice, talking to someone, talking to her. Or?

She felt a strong grip on her hand and a familiar sensation when they apparated from the alley.

Hermione woke with a start, her head aching like hell. Sitting up she took in her surroundings which reminded her of the hospital wing, only the bed was queen sized and velvet curtains decorated the huge windows around the room. The floor was also covered in an expensive looking carpet and when her vision was more cleared it didn't look like the hospital wing at all. Hermione blinked. Where on earth had Bellatrix apparated?

_Yeah.. I'm not too happy with this chapter but it'll have to do._

_I really appreciate people adding my story to your favs and story alerts, but I would be even happier if you reviewed since this is only my second story here and I'd like to know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rating: M

Bellatrix/Hermione slightly (?)implied Hermione/Narcissa

_Wow..didn't think I'd make it this far. Glad to see that people actually like this story!:D I will try to make this chapter longer as it was someones request. (I listen to my readers!)_

_Hermione is not so bold in this fanfic, I wanted to make an innocent sweet girl out of her..=3_

_Anyway, here we go!_

Hermione blinked again, noticing the painting on the wall in front of her of a middle aged man with shoulder length blonde hair, held up by a green bow. The portrait looked very much like Draco Malfoys father, even had the same sneer as he looked at her in amusement. Hermione understood that this must be his grandfather, who seemed to be more and more interested with her by the minute.

She got off the bed and noticed that she was wearing different clothing and had been stripped of her wand and began to search frantically for it and her own clothes. Ignoring the comments about her body and other implications from the man in the portrait Hermione rummaged through a closet, pulling out different robes but not finding her own.

After ten minutes of searching she gave up and sat on the floor, sighing loudly.

Of course they wouldn't take her wand and stash it in the closet. 'Stupid' Hermione thought and sighed again. She looked down at her body and wrinkled her nose. A black leather dress, ending just below her hips. How very typical. No wonder the Malfoy was wolf whistling at her.

Just as she was about to tell granddad that he could go someplace the sun didn't shine the door opened with a soft creak, revealing a tall, beautiful woman staring down at her. It was Narcissa.

Hermione immediately became aware of how she was sitting and closed her legs tight. Narcissa squinted her eyes in disapproval.

"I am not interested in you mudblood, such acts you can only expect from my dear sister" she spoke vehemently.

She glanced over at the closet where tons of robes lay in a pile on the floor and sighed. Taking out her wand she waved it and sent them all back into the closet.

Looking back at Hermione she decided it was time to inform the young lady about her behaviour at the Manor.

"While in my home, you do not touch anything, you sit like a proper lady. And.." she paused and stepped over to Hermione who stood up immediately.

"You will obey me and my sisters every command. Understood?"

Hermione nodded slowly, not finding any words at the moment. When she got out of bed this morning she didn't expect to be dragged here by a crazy death eater and turned into some slave.

"Good girl" Narcissa spoke and turned on her heel. Hermione stood frozen to the spot not knowing what to do until the older witch made an impatient noise which Hermione took as a cue to follow her.

Narcissa led her into a room that was somewhat bigger than the one she had woken up in, and just as she was told to sit on the bed and wait she remembered the person she had seen before passing out.

"It was you" Hermione looked at Narcissa as if she had seen her for the first time and noticed the older witchs confusion as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She asked impatiently.

Hermione suddenly felt stupid for not realising it until now and shifted uncomfortably on the bed, Narcissa still waiting for her answer.

"It was you in the alley, I heard you speak.. I thought" Hermione blushed but refused to finish the sentence.

"Silly girl" Narcissa understood her line of thought and smirked. She thought her saviour had come, but oh had she been wrong.

"Wait here" she said and left Hermione alone in the room. She took one last glance around the room and bolted to the door, turning the handle.

It wasn't electricity, yet she felt like she was eletrocuted. She dropped to the floor, shaking from the pain. She looked up at the door. Of course she had cast a spell on it, how come her brain had stopped functioning since she came here?

The door suddenly flew open with a loud bang, startling Hermione. Bellatrix clamped inside, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Tried to escape did you?!" she cackled and grabbed Hermione roughly by the hair. Hermione grabbed onto Bellatrix's hands, trying to release herself while shouting.

"No I didn't!"

"Oh yes you did and I shall punish you for it!" Bellatrix dragged her over the floor and pushed her onto the bed. Before she had a chance to crawl away Bella yelled "incarcerous" and thick ropes was shooting out of her wand, tying her hands to the bed making it impossible for her to escape.

"Please, no" Hermione kept shaking her head but Bellatrix ignored her pleas and straddled her hips. She felt a pressure against her neck and realised that Bellatrix was sucking on her pulse point and she whimpered, which she regretted a second later.

"You like this don't you.." It was more of a statement than a question. Hermione stammered a "no" and looked into Bella's eyes feeling completely helpless. She expected another snide comment from the death eater but Bellatrix simply sat there and studied her for a moment. Hermione closed her eyes, feeling the tears trickle down her cheeks. Bellatrix's hands were slowly unbuttoning her dress, slipping one hand inside and starting to massage her left breast. Hermione gasped and opened her eyes but refused to look directly at her. Her hands were surprisingly warm, not ice cold like in the alley. Just as she was beginning to relax a little Bellatrix shifted her so that she was lying on her side, and lifted her dress just enough to expose her stomache.

Bellatrix laid one hand on her hip and let the other keep kneeding her breast.

"Have you ever been touched like this?" Bellatrix whispered dangerously close to her ear. She licked her earlobe which send shivers down Hermiones spine. Shuddering she tried not to moan out loud at the sudden contact.

"Please, let me go" Hermione kept sobbing as Bellatrix's hand moved down to her panties.

"You lied to me before. You're soaking wet Hermione Granger" Hearing Bellatrix Lestrange saying her name made something inside her stir. She blushed and buried her face in the pillow. Bellatrix's fingers were at her opening, massaging lightly. She brushed her clit with her thumb which made Hermione jump.

She bit her lip as not to moan and closed her eyes. She was skilled, she admitted that.

"Filthy whore.." Bellatrix whispered in her ear again, along with other dirty words which made Hermione blush even deeper. Her mind retreated and her body took over as it seemed to move on its own. Hermione was half aware of what was happening. She felt more and more excited as Bellatrix pressed down harder on her clit, this was so forbidden. 'Oh this is ..wrong' Hermione breathed harder as Bellatrix inserted two fingers inside her.. She thought she was going to faint, she had never been touched like this before. Clenching her thigh muscles she tried not to let the feeling rush over her, she was being fucked by a female death eater and she enjoyed it. Just as she was getting near her orgasm Bellatrix drew out her fingers and smeared her juices off on her stomach. Frustrated Hermione stopped breathing and dared a look at the other woman.

Bellatrix got off the bed and stood next to her.

"I think I've punished you enough" were her last words before she untied her and left the room. Sitting up, Hermione blinked a few times, feeling utterly confused. She felt sick with herself for not wanting it to stop.

Slumping down on the bed again she tried to separate her thoughts from her feelings. 'You're sick! How could you let her use you like that!' she berated herself and started to feel more dirty by the minute. She looked down at her stomach, feeling nauseous by the cum spread over it. She swallowed hard and used her sleeve to wipe it off. Just when her heart beat was getting steady again, silent tears began trickle down her cheeks. She missed her home, her parents and most of all her friends.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were worried sick about their friend and had no idea what had happened to her.

Harry dropped his plate on the floor, where it shattered into several pieces. Gryffindors around the table looked at him in surprise but he ignored them. He covered his forehead with his hand, crying out in pain as his scar burned angrily.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Ron ran over to his friend and placed his hand on his back.

The vision had been clear, he had entered a room as Voldemort and seen Hermione sitting in a bed, looking frightened. He had felt his happiness as he swiftly took out his wand and cast crucio on her. Her screams echoed on the walls and Harry felt both fear an anger. After a few seconds he staggered out of the room, his message clear. 'Come forward Potter, or your friend will die'

"It's Hermione, she's in danger" Harry whispered so no one would hear. He knew the affect his words would have on Ron but he didn't care. She needed them both, now. Ron turned pale and looked horrified.

"Where is she, Harry what are they doing to her?!" He almost shouted while shaking Harrys shoulders, attracting everyones attention.

"Calm down Ron!" Harry shouted back. He honestly had no idea where she might be. But he knew who he could ask to find out. Not bothering to clean the mess up he left the Gryffindor table and headed towards the dungeons.

_To be continued.._

_Please review! I'm going to make this story much more exciting than I intended to, with both Harry and Ron in it (at first I didn't want to include them in the story) I have no idea how long this story will be. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me by sending a message or writing a review._

_Thanks to all of you who are reading my story! *bows*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rating: M (violence, language, SMUT (yeah I couldn't help myself...Bella/Hermione is so SEXY O.o)**

_This chapter revolves a lot around Harry and Ron, so not very much about Hermione or Bella(except at the ending so don't skip this chapter!). And don't worry, it will be action packed! _

_Some serious Draco Malfoy bashing in this chapter:P I have this sort of love/hate feeling towards him._

Running down the stairs Harry felt his heart beat faster with every step. He didn't know what to do once he reached his destination, or how to convince the person to help him. Just as he turned the corner he bumped into someone, almost knocking them to the floor.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going Potter!" Draco Malfoy spat at him and turned to walk away from him.

"Draco wait!" Harry couldn't believe he was about to do this, especially since he was convinced that Draco was now a death eater, but he kept thinking about Hermione and swallowing hard, he formed the question in his head.

"What?" Draco spun around giving him a poisonous look.

"I.. I need your help" Harry felt his cheeks redden, luckily for him it was dark and Malfoy didn't seem to notice. Draco frowned, looking genuinely confused.

"Is this a joke? Do you honestly think I would help you Potter? If that's the case then you're more stupid than I thought" Harry had been prepared for this reaction but still felt a bit disappointed.

"Is it about the mudblood?" Dracos voice made Harrys head snap up.

"Don't call her that" he spoke angrily.

Draco sneered but took a step towards him.

"If I were you, I'd keep away from her. That's all I have to say to you Potter" And before Harry had a chance to retort Draco was gone.

-----

Hermione dreamt of Harry, his smile every time she tried to comfort him, the way he always protected her and Ron. She thought of Ron too, obviously. She thought she would miss him much more, but her mind mostly drifted off to nowhere, and she always ends up thinking about where she is now, and if she will ever get out of here.

She knows he will come for her, and even if she wants to be rescued, her worst fear right now is seeing Harry standing in the doorway, only to be killed in the next second. She can't stand the thought of their dead bodies, their eyes empty and cold. The sound of their heart beats before they stop, leaving her alone with nothing but death.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise and looking up from the bed she saw the man behind all of this, lord Voldemort, with a hysterical grin on his face.

She felt her heart skip a beat and felt as though she was going to be sick. Voldemort stared at her with such intensity she thought he was going to attack her at any second. But before she had a chance to defend herself the wizard brought out his wand and fired a crucio at her. The pain was so unbearable and sudden she was almost knocked out of the bed. She clutched hard at the bedsheets as she felt her whole body convulse, screaming her lungs out. A few seconds later it stopped.

Breathing in rasped gasps she blinked a few times, letting the tears drop from her eyes and onto the sheet. When she dared to look up he was gone.

----

Harry lay awake in bed, his thoughts whirling in his head making him unable to sleep. It was way past midnight and from the constant sound of rustling bedsheets next to him he knew that Ron was also incapable of sleeping. He thought he heard sobs but decided to ignore it, knowing his friend would probably not want to talk about it, even though Harry too felt tears beginning to form in his eyes as he thought about Hermione.

During Transfiguration class next morning Harry and Ron were both unfocused and Harry noticed the unmistakable emotion of sadness on Professor MacGonnagalls face as her eyes connected with him. Hermione was after all one of her favorite students, but Harry was certain that his professor would react the same way if he or Ron was abducted and held captured by death eaters. At least he hoped so.

"I'm going crazy Harry" Ron finally spoke after having been completely quiet for two hours. Harry nodded, understanding the feeling.

"I mean, I can't just sit here and wait. We've got to find her!" Ron spoke with a definite voice that Harry rarely heard from him.

"I tried to talk to Malfoy" Harry admitted and heard Ron snort.

"Why? What would that git know about Hermione?"

"I think she's being held captive at the Malfoys. But I don't know where they live" Harry responded.

Rons eyes widened and he stood up from where they had sat in front of the lake, looking bewildered, staring at Harry.

"Why didn't you say so?! Come on let's talk to Malfoy right now!"

"Are you deaf? I just told you I've already spoken to him but he wouldn't say anything!" Harry got up too, deciding he had enough of fresh air for now.

"So? We'll just beat it out of him! Force him to talk!" Ron seemed frustrated at Harrys unshared excitement and began walking towards the castle in a brisk pace.

"Ron!" Harry called and ran after his friend. They would probably be expelled for what they were about to do, but Harry didn't really care as long as Hermione was going to be safe.

Draco held his bleeding nose with his hand, whining like a toddler. Before Harry could stop him Ron had punched him square in the face even before asking him about Hermiones whereabouts.

"Ron! How do you expect him to talk if you ruin his face!" Harry yelled at his friend but Ron only had his eyes on the slytherin in front of him. Harry had never seen such a fierce look in his friends eyes before.

"Where is she!?!" he shouted holding up one fist while holding Draco steady with his other hand.

"I don't know I swear!" Draco shut his eyes waiting for the next blow but Harry grabbed Rons arm, forcing him not to.

"He's telling the truth Ron" Ron looked at Harry as though he was a complete crazy person.

"How the bloody hell do you know that?!" he spat at him before turning his eyes back at Malfoy.

"Because he doesn't have the guts to lie to us" Harry stared directly at Draco who covered beneath his look confirming Harrys suspicion.

"Tell us where you live!" Ron shook Draco so hard his tie was getting loose.

"W-what?" Draco stammered looking confused. Ron growled impatiently and delivered another blow, this time at his stomache. He fell over holding his belly while mumbling something about how he would tell his father about this and how they would pay for it.

"Yeah yeah, I don't care about your stupid father" Ron muttered and massaged his knuckles. Harry suddenly had an idea and stepped over to Draco, grabbing his shirt. Draco winced from the contact, afraid of another strike.

"Can you take us there?" He asked, his voice firm. Dracos lower lip quivered as he looked at the floor in defeat. Ron had taken his wand by crying out expelliarmus as he entered the bathroom, having followed him from his dorm.

Harry shook him slightly, letting him know that this was serious matters.

"Can you?" He asked again. After a moment of indecision Draco nodded slowly.

"Good" Harry said and stood up. "If you take us to the wrong place I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind tying you up to a tree and leaving you there to rot" He felt his heart beat increase as he spoke but noticing the reaction on Dracos face he knew it had been the right thing to say to make sure they would end up in the right spot.

When they reached the grounds outside of Hogwarts Harry couldn't help but feel uncertain about their plan. What would they do once they were inside? Voldemort would probably be waiting for him that was obvious. He felt his insides twist with rage and fear at the thought of him. Draco looked nervous as they grabbed onto him. They all turned on the spot, Harrys last sight being the Hogwarts castle, knowing he would probably never see it again he felt a kind of sadness you only feel when you've lost something very important.

----

Having been confined to the bed for three days Hermione began to feel the need to take a shower, or at least be able to get clean even if it was by magic. Bellatrix wouldn't let her out besides when she needed to use the restroom, and she always waited til the last minute, torturing Hermiones bladder.

"My petty petty pet" Bellatrix pouted her lips when Hermione pleaded for her to take a shower.

"Pets don't shower. They eat, they sleep and they fuck" Bellatrix grinned and smiled seductively causing Hermione to blush.

"But, I suppose not even I want to be around someone who smells so I will allow you to take a bath" she said after having thought about it.

Hermione visibly relaxed when hearing this, she almost felt like she wanted to smile, having won this round. That is until Bellatrix finished her sentence.

"On one condition though, we will bathe together" the smirk on her lips was enough to send a shiver down Hermiones spine, and even though she secretly wanted Bellatrix to touch her again, she felt disappointed for not having won this round after all.

Hermione followed Bellatrix into the bathroom where she tapped the bathtub with her wand, it was immediately filled with water.

"Take off your clothes" Bellatrix demanded, her eyes glistening with lust.

Hermione stood still for a moment, before she slowly unbuttoned her shirt (she had been freed from the dress as it had made her skin all wrinkly when sleeping in it) and exposed the flesh underneath.

"Oh yes, that's what I like. Obedience" Bellatrix purred and stepped closer to the younger witch. Hermione shuddered, feeling a heat beginning to spread between her legs. She looked at Bellatrix' cleavage, wondering what her body looked like without those layers of clothes. Unfortunately she wasn't going to strip Hermione realised as she was told to get into the tub after getting rid of all her garments.

As she sunk into the warmth of the water she felt her muscles relax and thanked god for this wondrous opportunity. Then she remembered where she was as Bellatrix kneeled behind her and let her tongue run along her neck. Hermione moaned and leaned into the touch, knowing she would regret it later.

"You're such a good pet. I think I will reward you for being so eager for me to touch you"

Hermione felt like her whole body was on fire when hearing the woman speak in such a husky tone. When Bellatrix began massaging her breasts roughly while sucking on her neck she knew she wouldn't be able to resist her, she didn't want to.

"Fuck me.." she whispered and was surprised by her voice saying those words.

Hearing the little mudblood talk like that Bellatrix felt a strong surge of pleasure running through her and she almost felt like joining her in the tub. Instead she forced her into sitting upright and Hermione immediately spread her legs.

"Look at you.. what a slut you've become" Bellatrix was surprised by the girls sudden change in behaviour but she didn't mind; it was her plan all along although she didn't think the girl would cave so easily.

Entering her pussy she felt her wetness even in the water and felt her own arousal, her panties getting sticky.

Bellatrix fucked her hard and fast, Hermione pleading like she had been starved for weeks.

When she climaxed Bellatrix had to strain herself not to let her fingers slip inside herself, not wanting the girl to know how much she affected her.

She left Hermione to finish her bath and apparated into her own bedroom. She needed a release, quickly. When she was finished she berated herself for letting the girl affect her in such ways and made a promise to herself that it wouldn't happen again.

------

_To be continued!_

_So, is Bellatrix developing feelings? Human feelings? Is that even possible? _

_I know it's a cliché, but trust me I will try not to make this into a predictable story!_

_Review please, it would make my day, even if it's just one word!=D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rating: T **

_I'm sorry for letting you wait so long, I've been busy with the following things: the "winter vomiting disease" as we call it here in sweden(no need to explain that right?), work, and lastly an evil virus on my computer which erased ALL of my work(including my videos of my cats when they were kittens aww:(...) so...finally.. here it is: CHAPTER FIVE!!_

Without thinking further about it Hermione got dressed, Bellatrix had laid out some new clothes for her; a long black, almost seethrough robe. She put it on and watched herself in the mirror, not completely unsatisfied with what she saw. She found a hairbrush and tried her best to untangle her hair, even though she knew it wasn't the best thing to do

while it's still wet. Suddenly she felt a presense and turned around quickly, only to find Narcissa leaning in the doorway casually, her hair held up by a black velvet bow. She had the same bored look in her eyes just like before, but there was also something else there she noticed; anger. Hermione slowly put the comb down and waited for the woman to speak. She felt a lump at the back of her throat, she wanted to be anywhere besides here right now, somehow this woman made her feel very awkward about herself and she knew that Narcissa could detect that.

"Had a nice bath did you?" Her smooth silky voice sent a shiver down Hermiones spine. She waited for the lightning bolt to strike. "My sister must really .. _like_ you" she emphasized the word "like" considering Bellatrix hardly liked anyone.

"I can't for the life of me figure out what she sees in you" She kept talking while stepping closer to Hermione, just like when they were in the bedroom where she had woken up.

"You're.. dirty" she paused and raised one finger up to Hermiones face but didn't touch her. She let it slide so closely to her cheek Hermione could feel the warmth from it. For a moment there was something predatory in her eyes, a feeling that Hermione didn't think existed in her, but as soon as it had appeared it vanished, her eyes going back to that same dull tone. She let her hand fall to the side and backed away.

"Don't think for a moment that she has feelings for you. My sister is vile; she doesn't love anyone. She's using you only for the sake of her own pleasure, and don't you ever forget that" Narcissa spoke and left the room, leaving a sad and confused Hermione. Of course she hadn't expected Bellatrix to love her, she was using her just as much she assured herself. Hermione had never felt love, she didn't know what it was, but she knew that she did NOT love Bellatrix Lestrange. Yawning she decided to go back to her bedroom and left the bathroom. When she reached the corridor she realised she had no idea where her bedroom was, Bellatrix had apparated them there. Almost tip-toeing Hermione made her way through the half-lit corridor hoping that she wouldn't be noticed. After making sure noone was around she bolted towards the stair case and ran down as fast as her legs would let her, aiming for the door. However the last step must've been jinxed because she felt a strong invisible force shove her forwards, she fell with a loud yelp and landed on her stomach. Feeling the familiar taste of blood in her mouth she sat up and cursed under her breath, at the same time she heard a loud pop and saw Bellatrix standing a few feet away from her, her wand ready, aiming at her.

"What the hell are you trying to do mudblood?!" she shrieked and ran towards Hermione and grabbed her wrist forcefully, pulling her up on her feet.

"I was just.. trying to make my way to the bedroom" she stammered "I got lost and.. I" her sentence got lost and she looked at the floor and waited for the curse to strike.

"Your're an absolute idiot" Bellatrix spat out but didn't let go of her arm. "If you wake my sister at this time of the hour she's gonna crucio you all night...not that I would care" Somehow Hermione didn't believe her. Narcissa seemed colder and more distant than her sister, but she was just as cruel.

"He's not gonna come" Hermione spoke suddenly and Bellatrix had to think for a few seconds before she realised who she was talking about. She grinned and hardened her grip on the girl.

"Oh yes he is, you know he will..and the dark Lord will kill him" She whispered while leaning forwards.

"You're forgetting one thing" Hermione whispered back and stared deep in to those dark eyes that seemed to gleam in excitement.

"And what is that, little girl?" Bellatrix leaned in even closer, their lips almost touching.

"He's not alone" Hermione smiled and closed the gap between them, their lips crushing together. She felt long fingers in her hair and a small hand on her waist, pulling her closer. Hermione opened her mouth to let Bellas tongue in and she gasped in surprise when Hermione squeezed one of her breasts hard. No words passed between them except more gasps and Hermione felt herself being pushed to the floor.

"No" she shook her head and shoved Bellatrix so hard into the wall that she was certain Narcissa would show up and curse them both. Surprised that Bellatrix didn't mind what she had done she pursued by pinning both of her wrists above her head, staring once again into the dark eyes of the gorgeous death eater who was now panting heavily. She opened her mouth to speak but Hermione slapped her hard across the face, grinning in pleasure while she did so. Bellatrix stared at her wideyed, not moving a single muscle.

"How dare you?" she spoke and Hermione knew she had gone too far but didn't regret her actions. The hit had sent her on a power-trip and she didn't feel like going back just yet. Hermiones change of behaviour was exciting Bellatrix admitted, but she was also a bit disappointed. Dissapointed that Hermione was not the person she thought she was.

"I want to sleep" Hermione spoke and stretched like a cat. Bellatrix blinked a few times, since when had they changed roles?

"Alright, follow me" She walked back up the stairs with Hermione following, humming quietly to herself.

--

Hermione opened her eyes and discovered that she was alone in her bedroom. Her covers were laying in a heap on the floor. Her body was sticky with sweat and her bangs was plastered against her forehead. She had been dreaming about Bellatrix, that they had taken a bath together and she had turned into some..sadistic freak. She frowned and sat up straighter, now completely unable to sleep. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she blushed when remembering what Bellatrix had whispered to her in the dream. She had wanted her in the dream. Now that she was awake.. she took a long breath and glanced towards the door as if expecting her to stand there. She still wanted her. 'But I'm not going to let her know that' she thought and curled up into a ball. She had tried to escape, several times. It always resulted in a lecture consisting of torture by either Bellatrix or Narcissa. Narcissa would usually go for the weakness of the mind and let her know how despised she was by everyone and that nobody would ever come to her rescue, while her sister liked inflicting as much physical pain as possible on her victims, and Hermione was no exception.

So she had given up on that, and simply accepted the fact that she wouldn't leave this place in any near future. She had tried to use wandless magic against them but Bellatrix had noticed her attempt and only laughed at her, Hermione forgetting how skilled she was at occlumensy. She massaged her arms, her body getting stiff from doing nothing but sitting all day. She felt her muscles relax a bit and wished that someone could be there with her and help her ease the pain. An hour later she decided to try and get some sleep, after all there was nothing else to do.

--

Harry felt ground beneath him and quickly let go of Draco who fell next to him with a thud. Looking around he saw they were in some sort of garden, decorated with daffodils and lilys followed by roses in different colors, and lots and lots of orchids. Then he noticed the large oak door in front of them, adorned by a silver ring in the middle, a silver snake going through it. The door was carved in shapes of different flowers but as he got nearer he saw what flower it was. _Narcissus._ 'He must really love his wife' Harry thought and sneaked towards the door slowly. Draco was still standing at the gates where they had appeared, looking extremly nervous.

"How do we get in?" Ron whispered next to him, his eyes at the door. Harry beckoned for Draco to join them and to his surprise, the blonde boy sighed exasperatedly and left his spot at the gate.

"Do you know what my dad will do to me when he finds out I dragged you here?" Harry looked at him, anger evident in his eyes.

"He will probably reward you for bringing me here. So where is Voldemort? I can't see him anywhere" Draco snorted and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why did you come here if you knew he's gonna be here?" he spat at him.

Suddenly the door flew open with a creak, startling them. Lucius Malfoy was standing in the doorway, his left eyebrow quirked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Potter.." he spoke, his voice silky. "Well done Draco" he fixed his stare at his son who almost pouted his chest with pride. Ron gave him a nasty look causing him to avert his eyes to the ground instead.

"Where is she?" Harry pointed his wand towards the death eater and stared at him with such intense he forgot to blink. Lucius chuckled to himself, clearly enjoying the situation.

"You are such a fool, Harry Potter" he spoke, this time with an almost childish tone. Harry felt anger rising in his chest and launched forwards, his wand connecting with Lucius chest.

"Take me to her or I swear I'll kill you! And your wife!" he yelled. He saw Draco's movement in the corner of his eyes; he sprung towards Harry, his fists ready but was tackled by Ron who easily subdued him and held him down on the ground, his wand at Dracos throat. Harry never took his eyes of Lucius who didn't seem to enjoy this anymore, he had stopped sneering and was merely watching the scene display in front of him. A thought crossed Harrys mind as he wondered why Lucius hadn't been armed, then he felt the tip of something hit him in his stomach.

"You really think I would let you waltz in here and take her?" he whispered, his face dangerously close to Harrys. "If so.. be my guest" And he did something that Harry had not expected. He stepped aside and gestured for them to come in, to enter the mansion. Harry didn't think twice, he bolted inside ignoring Rons shouts from outside. He ran up the stairs and into the first room he saw. It was empty. He knew what the room looked like, but this place felt wrong, everything felt wrong. He was in the wrong house. He heard footsteps behind him as he stood in the drawing room and heard Ron panting.

"Oi! She's not here mate! What the bloody hell were we thinking? Trusting that little worm! He played us into this bloody trap!" he kept ranting about how stupid they had been but Harry kept staring out the window, his body growing cold as he saw the familiar figures appearing out of nowhere. Hundreds of dementors, all of them hovering above and around the house. Ron finally seemed to notice too as he shrieked and pointed towards the window where one dementor was lurking right outside, desperate to get to the souls on the other side of the glass.

"Harry!" Ron yelled and grabbed his friend while pulling him backwards, just before the window was crushed and broken pieces of glass was scattered everywhere. The dementor was now inside, its face closing in on Harrys who was still frozen in fear. Ron struggled to keep it away from Harry and gathered all the happy thoughts in his mind before casting a patronus.

A Jack russell terrier seemed to grow out of his wand, glowing brightly it skipped towards the dementor that backed away quickly, leaving them alone.

"We've got to get out of here!" Harry yelled and adjusted his glasses before grabbing Ron by the arm. But something prevented them from apparating, Harry spun around on the spot several times but nothing happened. A familiar voice alerted his senses and he felt his heart skip a beat. Standing in the doorway, his eyes gleaming with excitement, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight, was Voldemort. A mad grin was spread on his face when he saw the boy he had dreamt of getting his hands on for years. Nagini was faithfully slipped around him, its head resting on his shoulder.

"How I've waited for this moment. And all it took was for me to capture the mudblood, who has sadly left us by the way" he finished his sentence with a laugh and stepped closer to Harry.

"You're lying!" Ron shouted and fired a curse at him which Voldemort deflected easily.

"It's soon time for you to die" Voldemort spoke with such joy in his voice Harry was going to make sure he wouldn't grant him that wish. And the room was filled with red and green sparks, Voldemort sending an unknown curse which missed Harry by an inch when he threw himself onto the floor and behind the sofa dragging Ron with him.

Voldemort laughed loudly, an odd sound that sent shivers down Harrys spine. He got up from his hiding place and screamed out "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort laughed and sprinted towards the door, the curse hitting the wall instead. Harry ran after him, sending killing curse after killing curse. It reminded him of when he had ran after Bellatrix at the ministery after she had killed Sirius, only this time he was sure to finish his work. They battled for another few minutes until Voldemort finally admitted he had enough and yelled incarcerous, tying both of the boys up.

"You must be confused at this moment, as to why you are still alive" Ron and Harry glanced at each other, fearing the worst.

"I shall explain to you quite soon, after I reward the ones who made this possible" He then waved his wand and Harry felt his body grow limp. He struggled to stay awake but soon fell into a blissfull sleep.

--

Bellatrix was tired, she was tired of waiting for something to happen.

"BORED!" she yelled out, receiving a rather irritated look from her sister who was busy polishing her already perfect nails.

"Why don't you play with the mudblood? You haven't visited her since yesterday" Narcissa suggested and ignored the angry look from her sister.

"The dark Lord doesn't want me to get too close to her. You know that!" she got up from her seat at the fireplace and started pacing back and forth in the room, her hands at her sides.

"He only wants us to keep an eye on her until he gets the boy" she began chewing on her lip while thinking about her master and what he had said to her the day before. She was not to harm the girl anymore, only to keep a close eye on her, and that annoyed her immensely. "Tell me Cissy, what have I done to deserve this? Obviously I must have mispleased our Lord" Narcissa looked up from her nails and noticed Bellatrix standing by the window looking out, deep in thought.

"What could you have possibly done wrong Bella? And don't you think he would've let you know if you had?" she responded and kept her eyes on Bellatrix who was now pouting like a child not allowed to eat its candy. Narcissa abandoned her nailpolishing and got up too and walked over to her sister. Carefully she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know what drives you and your need for torment is unavoidable, but I beg of you dear sister.. don't give him a reason not to trust you" she spoke in a soft manner she seldomly showed to anyone except her son and her sister. Bellatrix didn't respond, she knew Narcissa was right.

"You haven't fed her yet. Shall I take care of it?" Narcissa offered but Bellatrix shook her head.

"No. I'll do it" she said and left the room, heading towards the bedroom where Hermione was laying half awake.

"Nelly!" Bellatrix's voice echoed around the walls as she called for their house elf which popped up right in front of her, almost causing her to lose her balance. "Stupid elf!" she roared and aimed a kick at it which sent it flying towards the wall. Nelly yelped but bowed for her master. "What can I do for you madame?" she squeaked and kept her stare at the floor.

"Get me some food, and some wine!" Nelly nodded and scurried towards the kitchen, only to come back thirty seconds later with a plate full of meat, potatoes and vegetables and a goblet filled to the brim with red wine. Bellatrix examined the food for a while before nodding. "Alright off with you" she waved her hand in annoyance and carefully levitated the plate and the goblet with the use of her wand.

Hermione had been staring at the same spot for half an hour (though it had felt like several hours) and was seriously considering opening the door just so that something would happen when she heard footsteps outside. She quickly sat up, bracing herself for whatever was going to happen. She had been wishing for someone to visit her but found herself taking that wish back.

Instead of the usual bang which Bellatrix would cause by opening the door, it was opened slowly and a plate full of food followed by a goblet came flying into the room and settled on the nightstand beside the bed. Hermione stared at it until she noticed Bellatrix leaning in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What? No torture? No demeaning rantings about my blood status?" Hermione felt courageous for the first time since she had gotten here, but was quickly reminded of why she had not been so, when Bellatrix's eyes went completely black. Her mouth twitched as if she was trying to hold back something, but eventually she spoke, only in a rational manner.

"Oh I can torture you if you like. I just thought you must be hungry by now, having not eaten since last night" Hermione almost gaped in surprise, this was the first time she hadn't lashed out and crucioed her for five times in a row.

"I bet it's poisoned" she looked at the plate next to her and really hoped it wasn't, she was starving and hadn't thought about anything besides food for the past seven hours.

"Yeah, we've kept you here for two weeks just so you can get poisoned by a beef steak and peas" Hermione cast her a sour look but took the utensils in her hands and began to cut the meat. Lifting the fork to her mouth she placed the piece of meat on her tongue and began to chew slowly. The sensation of tasty food made her belly squeal with happiness and she sighed in contentment as she swallowed it down with a gulp of wine. The wine was rather bitter, she would have preffered water or pumpkin juice, but this was better than nothing. She looked up and noticed that Bellatrix was still standing in the doorway, watching her intently.

"What? Plan on getting me drunk so you can take advantage of me?" Hermione didn't know why she all of a sudden felt the need to put her life on the line, she guessed it was out of pure boredom.

"I don't need to get you drunk to do that my dear girl" Bellatrix grinned deviously but seductively. Hermione almost choked on her wine when she felt a familiar sensation in the depths of her stomach. She looked up at the older woman who was looking at her with obvious lust and she forgot about her starvation for a moment.

"I would finish that if I were you, you'll need the strength" her eyes widened at the last word and she closed the door. Hermione stared at the spot where she had been standing for a while, before returning her attention to the food.

"I don't get that woman" she whispered to herself then decided to take her advice and kept eating until both the plate and goblet was empty.

_TBC!_

_I know I know this chapter was way too short! I'm sorry but I reaaally have a hard time writing right now (it feels like I have to rewrite every sentence!) so I'll just leave it like this for now,_

_but I promise I will continue as soon as my brain starts functioning properly again. _

_I am, as always thankful for any reviews, alerts or favorites I get, and feel free to send me a message if you like to discuss anything that's HP-related(prefferably Hermione or Bellatrix:D)_

_Okay bye for now, see ya soon!_

3

Lisachan


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Rating: T (light BDSM, swearing.. character death(Not H or B) **

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm really grateful to everyone who's reading my story and according to how many has added this story to their story alerts,_

_I'd say quite many are reading this (I'm kind of surprised myself O.o) I hope I won't disappoint you with the fact that Bellatrix is still evil and stuff in this chapter,_

_but don't worry she will come around... maybe;)_

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange was a noble man, at least that is what he liked to think of himself. He watched his wife in her sleep, taking in her full red lips and her long eyelashes that seemed to entrance anyone who cast a look upon her. It was rare for her to be sleeping this peacefully, he wondered what the cause of it could be. He held his wand pointed at her, desperate to reach into her soul and look inside it, to know the true Bellatrix Lestrange. But no spell he knew could give him that information. So he lowered his wand and put it back on the nightstand. He laid back in the four poster bed, falling asleep with the image of Bellatrix on his hornea.

Bellatrix awoke with the familiar pain on her left fore arm, tossing the covers aside she got up then noticed that her husband was still sleeping.

"Rod! Wake up!" she hissed and threw her pillow at him. He rolled over and opened his eyes, watching her through his lashes sleepily.

"What?" he yawned then saw the look in his wife's eyes that he knew all too well. He quickly got up and gathered his clothes while Bellatrix changed into a more fitting attire than the night gown she had been sleeping in.

Three minutes later they apparated to their awaiting Lord who was overjoyed at having finally caught the boy who lived. Bellatrix landed on soft soil and took in her surroundings, realising they were at the cemetery in Godrics Hollow. Lucius, Draco and Narcissa were standing together not far from them. She quickly noticed the black haired boy, strapped together with the redheaded one on the ground in front of Voldemort. They were both dead still, as though they had finally realised their lives were about to end. Bellatrix smiled, she could smell their fear. Voldemort saw the look in her eyes and gestured for her to do as she wished with the boys. Pulling her wand from her inner pocket she cast crucio on both of them and watched them as they writhed in pain. She tried to enjoy the sensation of it but felt that her body did not react the same way it used to when inducing pain on another person. She lifted the curse and watched them as they struggled to regain their breath, confused as to what was happening to her.

"Bella my dear" Voldemort spoke and her attention was drawn to him.

"Yes my Lord?" she found her voice was fragile, and lifted her chin a bit to reduce the feeling.

"I want you to get the mudblood and bring her here" He looked at her carefully while he spoke and she almost felt worried for a moment that he had caught on, that he knew something about her that she didn't.

"Yes my Lord" she answered and turned on the spot before she had a chance to find out. She had apparated straight into the girls bedroom and watched her for a few moments before deciding to wake her up. She was laying on her side, her hair covering most of her face. Her hand was half hanging from the bed, her delicate fingers curved around the sheets. Bellatrix moved in on her and pointed her wand at her face, whispering aguamenti. Hermione fluttered her eyes open, the cold water taking her by surprise. Taking in a sharp breath she panicked when seeing Bellatrix leaning over her and began to crawl backwards, away from her. Wiping her face off using her sleeve she began to mutter random things which Bellatrix chose to ignore.

"What do you want?" she yelled and studied the woman studying her.

"The dark Lord wants you. Come with me" she spoke simply and held out her hand.

"No!" Hermione yelled and moved quicker than Bellatrix would've anticipated. Soon she was at the door, forgetting all about the spell that had kept her in the room all along.

"Stupid girl!" Bellatrix shouted and sprinted after her, catching her just before she reached the door knob. "I thought you were the smart one, and here you are, acting like a brainless monkey!" Hearing such words coming from Bellatrix's mouth Hermione stopped struggling and only stared at her.

"You could've just let me get electrified. Why didn't you?" Hermione asked, intrigued by this sudden change of behaviour.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? We're in a hurry and I don't have time for your stupid games!" And with that she grabbed her arm and apparated back to the graveyard.

---

The crimson eyes of the dark Lord stared into hers and she suddenly felt like her insides were burning. She bent over trying not to vomit and let the pain consume her, screaming until her throat was sore. He had cast crucio on her and watched her in amusement as she lay panting on the ground, her jeans and shirt now dirty from the soil. The eeriest chuckle she'd ever heard was erupted from him as he kept watching her struggle to stand up. The others weren't making a sound but she could picture Lucius' sneer and Narcissa screwing her nose in disgust.

"Hermione!" She heard the familiar voice and looked up, noticing Ron and Harry tied together on the ground. Ron was crying, he kept calling her name but was quickly silenced by the spell Voldemort cast on him. It took several moments for them to realise what he had done, and when Hermione saw the lifeless body of her former boyfriend she let out a horrible scream. Harry tried to get up from his position at the ground but Voldemort held him steady using his wand. Hermione couldn't think about anything besides revenge and launched towards him, forgetting all about the death eaters surrounding them. Before she had a chance to strike, she could feel someone grasp her arm tightly.

"Let me go!" she yelled as loud as she could and saw who it was that had grabbed her. Bellatrix warned her by shaking her head.

"I don't give a fuck let me go!" she cried out and began to punch the older woman who shoved her onto the ground, her wand pointing directly at her face.

"I suggest you start giving a fuck or you'll be dead in a second!" Bellatrix yelled, her cheeks flushing in anger. Voldemort laughed, a strange hollow laughter that send shivers down their spine.

"Oh you enjoy this as much as you can before I KILL YOU!" Hermione screamed.

"You filthy Mudblood! DIE!" Voldemort had had enough of this, all he wanted was for the boy to witness as his friends died, leaving him with nothing to live for. Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for the stream of green light to take her away into nothingness but it never came. Instead several witches and wizards came from nowhere and began casting spells on the death eaters, some of them hitting them, causing them to bleed and writhe in pain. Hermione recognised several of them as aurors and felt thankful for whoever was rescuing them. A jet of green light hit Rodolphus who seemed to freeze in mid-air before falling lifeless to the ground with a thud.

Voldemort had recognised them too, and fled by apparating. She made a move to run but felt a strong grip around her forearm, pulling her back. Looking up into the eyes of Bellatrix she felt her stomach tighten in fear.

"Oh no you don't" she spoke and held her close by the waist. An auror spotted them and cast petrificus totalus which missed them by an inch. Before she had a chance to escape from the death eaters grip Bellatrix apparated, taking her away from her friends and far from safety.

---

Bellatrix dropped Hermione unceremoniusly onto the floor. They were back at the mansion, only this time they were in the drawing room, the place lit by candles casting long shadows on the walls. Hermione didn't care to stand up, she sat on the floor, her feet beneath her and cried silent tears for her friend.

"FUCK!!" she could hear Bellatrix scream somewhere behind her, the woman pacing back and forth, her hands knocking over everything in her path. She was shaking with fury, her voice unsteady as she kept cursing out loud about how many she would kill after this. Hermione stopped sobbing and looked up at the woman who was now standing in front of her, gazing into the darkness outside, seeming to have temporarily forgotten what she was mad about. Hermione sighed, she had been so close to being returned to safety, she could only pray that Harry was doing okay. Bellatrix slowly turned around and connected her dark eyes with Hermiones brown ones.

"It's your fault" She whispered her voice full of contempt "I don't know where my Lord is now. My husband is DEAD!" She shrieked and Hermione sobbed even harder, this was it, she didn't know how many times she had faced death since coming here but she knew now that Bellatrix wouldn't let her live.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed, her scream mixtured with Hermiones as she felt her body convulse again, this time more violent than before. She dug her fingernails deep into her palms, drawing blood.

"Stop it!" Hermione begged, she couldn't stand it anymore. "Please just kill me!" She gave up the attempt to protect herself from the pain and didn't even realise that Bellatrix had already lifted the curse. Hermione rolled over to her side and away from the female death eater. She could feel the familiar taste of blood in her mouth and it made her sick. She was sick of everything, sick of herself. She hated herself and she hated Bellatrix Lestrange. She hated Voldemort for having killed Ron. The thought of the redheaded boy made her sob once again, his face as he was hit with the curse would forever be imprinted on her mind. She had loved him, perhaps not in the way he loved her, but she had loved him nontheless and would think about him everyday until she died. She dragged her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling like she had no strength left. She didn't stay awake long enough to see Bellatrix watching her, wondering how someone could be so beautiful and how she had come to be so drawn to her in such a short time.

Hermione fluttered her eyes open only to be met by a pair of gigantic eyes staring into hers. Shrieking in surprise she sat up, groaning from the pain in her body. Her limbs were sore from having slept on the floor, but as she looked around she noticed that she was laying in a big leather sofa with several cushions spread around her. A houseelf was watching her with mild curiosity.

"Miss? Are you alright?" The elf squeaked and for a second Hermione forgot all about the events from the night before. Soon it came crashing down on her and she bit her lip, shaking her head.

"No.. yes, I'm.. fine. Where is Mrs. Lestrange?" She didn't know why she referred to her enemy by her last name but it sure wasn't out of respect.

"She's downstairs miss. I was ordered to bring you this" Hermione looked down and noticed that the elf was carrying a tray.

"Oh, thank you" Hermione carefully took the tray from the elf who scurried away as though they tray had burnt it. 'Poor creature' Hermione thought. On the tray was a plate with buttered toast, some cheeze, grapes and a goblet of what appeared to be pumpkin juice. Having no appetite at all she placed the tray on a table next to the sofa and simply stared at it, wondering why she was treated to such a nice breakfast.

"You should eat that. It's impolite otherwise" The voice of Bellatrix startled Hermione and she felt her heart beat increase, wishing she could've been alone a bit longer. Bellatrix was standing in the doorway, clad in a tight black dress, her hair falling down in curls all the way to her chest. Hermione forced herself to look away even though she had to admit she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"I'm not hungry" she lied and as if on cue her stomach rumbled. She could see Bellatrix smirk in the corner of her eye and shrugged. "I don't feel like eating" she added.

"You've slept for three days and you tell me you're not hungry? If you had not woken up today I would've forced it down your throat" Bellatrix spoke in a harsch tone.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked all of a sudden.

"Doing what?"

"First you try to kill me, and now.. it's like.. " Hermione struggled to find the correct words for describing what Bellatrix was doing. 'Taking care of her' did simply not sound right.

"I'm only keeping you here for two reasons" Bellatrix half closed her eyes, peering at Hermione through her long dark eyelashes. Hermione had a vague feeling she knew at least one of those reasons. Bellatrix began to slowly make her way through the room, stopping just in front of the sofa where Hermione was seated.

"One; the dark Lord wants you here. The boy will still try to rescue you and he's just waiting for him to get entangled in his web" Her voice was smooth and playful as she continued.

"Two; since I saw you at the ministry eleven months ago I have wanted to get my hands on you, and now that I do... I won't let you go" she spoke in a hushed tone, and Hermione found herself shiver involuntarily. Meanwhile Bellatrix had leant in closer and now they were barely touching. Suddenly she darted forwards and Hermione was trapped beneath her, like a fly caught in a spiders web. She struggled against the woman but Bellatrix was far stronger. Ruby red lips came crashing down onto hers and she opened her mouth in protest. Bellatrix took the advantage and stuck her tongue in, claiming her mouth. She moaned into her mouth and the sound made Hermiones stomach flutter. She felt a heat beginning to form in her abdomen spreading down to her thighs, the feeling residing between her legs. 'She forgot about her husband rather quickly' she thought and felt nausea hit her.

"No.." Hermione mewled and with a strength she didn't know she had, she forced herself up and managed to shove Bellatrix aside and off of her, quickly sprinting off the couch and out of the door. She ran down the stairs as quickly as her legs would carry her and didn't stop until she reached the heavy wooden door. She could almost smell the freedom, the thought of going back home making her feel a happiness she had not felt in weeks. Hermione stood in front of the door, too scared to open it. 'What am I doing? This is my chance to escape, go!' She urged herself but her body was frozen on the spot. Slowly she raised her hand to the door, stopping midway, she berated herself for being such a coward then quickly unlocked it. Opening it with a soft creak she stepped outside, taking in lungfulls of fresh air.

It was mild outside, the last rays of sunshine disappearing behind the horizon. Hermione watched as a few birds got up from the nearest tree and flew across the sky. She smiled, it was so beautiful. Taking a few steps into the garden she allowed her fingers to caress the many flowers and plants that grew alongside the trail. Reaching the gate she leant back towards it and looked up at the mansion for the first time. It was huge, bigger than she had imagined since she had only been allowed into a few of the many rooms. Taking one last glance at it she opened the gate and went through it. Letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding she relaxed. She didn't know exactly what she had expected to happen but she was surprised that nobody had stopped her yet. After five minutes of walking in a random direction she stopped and spun around, looking for anything or anyone that could help her. She frowned and felt her heart stop. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. The road ended somewhere ahead of her and there was nothing. No grass, no trees, no sky. Nothing. Her whole body began to shake, covering her mouth in fear she kept looking around, searching for the gate leading back to the mansion. There it was, about thirty feet away. Running back she felt her shirt sticking to her back, covered in sweat. As she opened the gate and went inside she broke down and glided down onto the ground and buried her face in her hands. She had never been so afraid in her entire life, for a minute she thought she was going insane.

"See what happens when you try to escape?" Bellatrix's velvety voice reached her ears but Hermione did not look up. "It's much more practical than having to bound your victims, and much more entertaining" She added with a chuckle. The girl mumbled something which Bellatrix couldn't hear.

"What's that?"

Hermione looked up, showing her tear-stained face.

"Why don't you just kill me?" She repeated, her voice hollow.

"Have you given up already? And I thought you were much stronger. Pity" Only now did Hermione notice that Bellatrix was holding something and she flinched when she saw what it was.

"I see you noticed my collar" Bellatrix smiled and held it out giving Hermione as much time she needed to inspect it.

"W-what is that for?" She stammered. Bellatrix smirked and stepped closer to her. With small resistance she tied the collar around Hermiones neck, securing it by hooking a finger underneath and pulling it forward violently. Hermione moaned in pain but didn't say anything, thinking if she just played along in this womans game she would eventually get bored and leave her alone. But as she kept hoping Bellatrix reached inside her pocket and retrieved a thin, leather leash.

"No, no,no,no" Hermione shook her head in protest and tried to worm out of Bellatrix's grip but she held her firmly by her wrist and connected the leash to the collar. When finished she stepped back and inspected her new toy.

"Pretty" Bellatrix spoke simply and smiled, satisfied with the outcome

---

TBC!

_Wowoweewah! _

_lolz just kidding. REVIEW PLEASE!! Will post the next chapter within a week._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Rating: M **_(some rather graphic sex between two females, but I guess that's why you are reading this story)_

_I am sorry for taking so long to update, I haven't been in a mood to write at all for the past week. Enjoy this chapter now._

* * *

Hermione began to breathe faster, her mouth was closed forcing her nose to take in the air. She was lost for words this time, the turn of events taking her by utter surprise. Bellatrix began to walk back to the doors to lead Hermione inside but she widened her legs and stood firm on the ground, her arms in the air. Bellatrix turned around quickly and squinted her eyes.

"What are you doing girl?" she appeared more amused than angry however Hermione didn't want to give her any more satisfaction. She stood rooted to the spot for mere seconds before Bellatrix began to take small steps towards her. For a moment fire seemed to be emanating from the younger womans eyes as she bore them into Bellatrix's. She clenched and uclenched her fists several times, her breathing now uneven. Bellatrixs pitch black orbs were glowing and Hermione could sense the danger in her.

"Alright" Hermione whispered when finally giving in, her arms falling back to their sides. She relaxed and started to walk but Bellatrix stood still and watched as she passed by her until the leash restrained her from moving any further. She made a grimace when the leather dug into her sensitive skin and she grabbed the collar with her fingers to ease the pressure. Suddenly she was pushed forwards so she was standing on all four. Taken by surprise Hermione gasped as she felt her skin get bruised by the gravel underneath her hands. Bellatrix held her steady by her hair, her sharp nails digging into her scalp. Hermione struggled to get up but gave up when she realised that she was also held by a magical bound.

"P-please" she stammered, her face getting red from the way she was standing. Bellatrix had spread her legs and was now softly caressing the area between her legs. A soft cry escaped from the girls lips and Bellatrix's eyes widened in lust.

"Oh dear me" A voice spoke somewhere in front of them and Bella automatically raised her wand but lowered it when she saw who it belonged to. Narcissa was eyeing them both, taking in the scene in front of her. She seemed to smirk but Hermione wasn't sure anymore, it might as well be a sneer.

"Cissy. What are you doing out here? Isn't your husband back yet?" Even Bellatrix wasn't crazy enough to take Hermione in front of her own sister it seemed, which she was grateful of.

"Not yet. I heard commotion and thought I would check. It's rather nice outside" Hermione expected the blonde witch to leave them but she kept standing in the doorway, her blue eyes watching them intently. Bellatrix seemed to be annoyed by her sisters noisiness and stepped towards her, speaking in a low voice.

"I don't know what you're up to sister but you better stop it!" Bellatrix held her younger sisters gaze until she nodded and backed away.

"As you wish, my dear Bella" Bellatrix snorted and pulled on the leash, a tiny yelp was heard from behind her. She dragged Hermione inside and closed the door with all her might. She didn't like to be disturbed, least of all by her younger sister just because she felt the need to chit-chat.

"Must be because Draco keeps rejecting her, you know how they are at that age" Bellatrix spoke as she kept dragging Hermione into various rooms.

"What do you mean? He's the same age as me" Hermione asked and heard a chuckle from the older woman who was currently working on litting a set of black candles.

"That may be but he's far from your level in any subject, and I'm not referring to school subjects" Hermione frowned not certain whether that was a compliment or not. She massaged her neck, her skin now red from the collar sitting tight around it. She watched the candles as they seemed to become more alive under her gaze. They started dancing, their glow lighting up the entire room. They were in a room with several sofas and armchairs lined up against the wall. In the middle of the room was a long dark wooden table with a dozen sets of chairs. The floor was covered in a dark red velvet carpet with black serpents in the corners.

She looked around the room, making small comments in her head about every other object and froze when her eyes reached the death eater. She had almost forgotten her presense. Bellatrix was sitting in one of the armchairs, her fingers curved delicately around the handle of the leash. One of her legs was resting on the other and she was smiling that devious smile which sent several shivers down Hermiones spine. They were only a few feet from each other and when Bellatrix pulled she was forced to rest her upper body on her lap. Bellatrix held her chin up and looked into the young girls eyes, a smile still playing on her lips. Hermione swallowed but didn't say anything.

She was very aware of her own hands resting on each side of the armchair, her palms becoming sweatier by the minute. Bellatrix broke the eyecontact and moved her gaze lower. Hermione blushed when she saw the appreciative look on Bellatrix's face as she kept staring down her cleavage. She licked her lips and pulled Hermione up by her arms until she was standing right in front of her.

"Sit" Bellatrix demanded and for a moment Hermione felt confused. It wasn't until Bellatrix patted her thighs until she understood. Trying to mask her face of horror she unwillingly straddled the older witch. She was sitting with her face towards her, her knees jammed into the sides of the armchair. Feeling her skirt ride up she tried desperately to push it down but Bellatrix batted her hands away. Hermione felt her body growing hot from the close contact, she had never been this intimate with anyone before.

Bellatrix cocked her head to the side and dragged one of her red painted fingernails lazily across the skin on Hermiones cleavage. She was still holding firmly onto the leash but kept it shorter. Hermione stared into the dark eyes in front of her, she seemed to be giving her some form of message. She bit her lip in uncertainty but as she saw Bellatrix's eyes shooting back and forth between her and her shirt she figured it out and began to unbutton it. Her fingers trembled as she fidgeted with the buttons until they were all undone. Her breasts weren't fully exposed yet as she was still wearing her bra. Bellatrix tilted her head again and Hermione knew what she wanted. Unclasping the bra she pulled it off and let it fall to the floor. Hermione felt her lips tremble as she lowered her gaze, too afraid to meet the eyes of the Death eater. Bellatrix tugged hard on the leash once and Hermione was forced forwards until her breasts almost collided with her face.

"You look absolutely ravashing in that collar" Bellatrix spoke in a husky tone and Hermione closed her eyes, her body beginning to relax into the older woman. She didn't trust her at all, but the way her body responded to her.. it just couldn't be all that bad. Hermione moaned softly as she felt Bellatrix's lips close around her nipple, licking it tenderly. Her fingers found their way into Bellas hair and she pulled on the black curls softly, leaning into her touch. Bellas hands caressed her waist, her fingernails digging into the flesh leaving red marks. Hermione gasped when she dug one of her nails deep into her back, drawing blood. Surprised by how good that had felt she found herself aching for more. The black haired witch started massaging her breasts as her mouth found her pulsepoint and began to suck on it. Hermione tilted her head backwards, giving more access, her brown locks falling gracefully onto her back. Her knickers were drenched from her desire and she urged Bella to go inside her.

Chuckling softly Bellatrix desided to grant her wish and started to massage on top of her knickers. Hermione almost growled with impatience, her hips beginning to thrust forwards every time Bellas fingers neared the edge of her panties. Hearing the girl beg for her to take her she felt her own arousal beginning to take over and she finally plunged two fingers inside of her. Hermione moaned loudly and began to ride her fingers back and forth. Bellatrix's eyes widened at the sight in front of her, she felt her heart beat increase with desire and her clit was aching madly. Hermiones moans filled the room and Bellatrix didn't realise she was moaning too until Hermione leaned in and kissed her fiercely on the lips. Bella added another finger into her wet core and began to thrust deeper and harder than before. She took one of the girls nipples into her mouth and bit down on it resulting in a cry of release when Hermione was brought over the edge. Her body was shaking violently from her orgasm. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Bellas shoulder, taking in the scent of her. For a moment she felt almost happy as she snuggled into the warmth of Bellas hair.

That was before she felt Bellatrix undo her leash and push her hard onto the floor, her shirt finally falling off her shoulders. Hermione looked at her, her collar still attached to her neck, confusion and hurt evident in her eyes. She was sixteen years old and had allowed this woman to touch and explore her in ways she couldn't even think of, and now she seemed to throw her away like trash. Bellatrix's cold eyes bore into Hermiones.

"What? Did you expect something else?" Her chilling voice erupted the silence and Hermione could no longer hold in her feelings. She picked up her bra and fled, not wanting Bella to see the tears streaming down her face.

Hermione ran through the corridor and into the next room, sitting down on whatever was there. She sniffed silently, her mind telling her it was all her fault for letting it happen. She felt anger begin to stir inside of her and wished once more she wouldn't have to be here. She started to think about Harry and an idea came to her mind. There was a way she could let him know she was alright and hopefully he would respond. She just needed an owl. Putting her bra back on she buttoned her shirt all the way up and adjusted her skirt. Looking down on her dirty sneakers she sighed, the white color now stained with brown spots of soil. She had just bought them this summer but her shoes were the last of her worries right now. Walking through the corridor she wondered if Bellatrix was still in the same room, peeking in through the open door she saw the empty chair and felt a pang in her chest when someone grabbed her arm harshly.

"What's the mudblood up to now? Trying to hide from me?" The smooth voice of Bellatrix reached her ears and she struggled to break free.

"Let go of me!" Hermione yelled and surprisingly enough she succeeded and ran before Bella had a chance of grabbing her again.

She searched through the mansion for any sign of the creature that could send the letter on her behalf. The Black sisters seemed to have given up on keeping her in one single room, plus she suspected that Bellatrix enjoyed chasing her around the mansion, as childish as it may sound. Feeling her body aching she slowed down and sat down in one of the windowssills in the large living room she was currently in. She looked out at the dark sky, millions of stars blinking back at her. Several miles away Harry was watching the same stars as he wondered about his friend, where she might be, if she was still alive. The Weasleys had asked him to stay with them until the funeral but he found it hard to be around them without feeling constant guilt so he had gone back to Hogwarts the same day, after reassuring Dumbledore that he would be fine. Harry sat in his bed in the dormitory, the others asleep since long. He wasn't sure what time it was and found that he didn't care. He had to find Hermione. There was nothing else to do. He had no business left at Hogwarts, as long as his friends wasn't with him he didn't belong there.

Harry got off his bed and cast a silencing charm around his bed. He pulled out his trunk and pulled out a rugsack, big enough to contain the essentials. Packing down a clean set of robes, some socks and underwear and a toothbrush, he closed the bag and swung it over his shoulder. He didn't want to come back once he found her. Hogwarts was no longer his home. He put on his cloak and walked silently out of the door.

The cool night air seemed to alert his senses as he strode over Hogwarts grounds, aiming for Hogsmeade. He knew the theory of apparating but hadn't tried it for real yet. When he reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade he pulled out his wand and focused on the place where they had been before Voldemort had appeared. He spun around and shut his eyes, hoping it would work. As he opened them he recognised the building in front of him and smiled. He was in the garden where Draco had taken him. The memories of the day before came flooding back to him and he felt his chest getting heavier. Pulling the invisibility cloak over himself he crept closer towards the doors and felt the handle. It was open unexpectedly. He stepped inside, his wand ready. The dimly lit halls appeared to be abandoned. Casting one last glance behind him he walked deeper into the mansion.

Tbc..


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: None**

_I feel so gloomy right now. I really want to finish this story but I don't know when or how that will happen. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, and when I finally do _

_I give you this "crap". I know it's short, please forgive me._

Hermione sat in the window for another hour before deciding to go to bed. She was tired after the nights events and all her thoughts were of Bellatrix. She couldn't handle the grief of losing Ron and at the same time the humiliation she felt when Bellatrix had shoved her away. The thoughts of them both mixed together and she was sent into a state of desperation she'd never felt before. It was all that damn womans fault.

It had all started in Diagon Alley. If only she had not separated from Harry and Ron she might still be with them and Ron would still be alive. Tears of anger and frustration streamed down her face as she walked through the dimly lit halls. She didn't know where she was going, the mansion seemed almost endless. The torches cast long shadows along the walls and Hermione thought they must be under a spell because they never seemed to burn out. She stared at the flames captivated by its beauty. She placed her fingers above the flames, the skin becoming red. How could something be so beautiful and yet so dangerous? She hissed in pain and retrieved her fingers, blowing on them. Blisters had already begun to form and she felt her skin tickle by the burn.

She had stopped crying some time ago but her heart was still bleeding. She had to escape from all of this, and she only knew one sollution to it.. the thought of killing Bellatrix made her heart ache in a different way, she wasn't sure if it would make things easier, or make things worse. She sat down and rested her back against the brick wall. She was mentally exhausted and it transferred to her body. Her limbs were aching, she felt like she couldn't move a single muscle. Her fingers throbbed in pain but she didn't care. Closing her eyes she wished she never had to open them again.

An hour passed before Hermione Granger opened her hazel eyes again. Her throat was dry and she had a head ache. She smacked her lips and got up slowly.

She hadn't eaten for so long, she was beginning to feel the consequences of her hunger-strike. Her vision was blurry and her stomach was in constant pain.

"BELLAAA!" She balanced against the wall and shouted as loud as she could. Seconds later the dark figure of Bellatrix appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the brown haired girl.

"What happened?" She asked, apparently surprised at Hermione's outburst.

Hermione raised her hand, pointing one finger at her.

"You! You ruined everything! I was.. happy, before I met you! Look what you've done to me!!" Hermione shouted in such a way that even Bella had to stand back. She kept her mouth shut, staring at the girl in front of her. Hermione was sobbing again, her hands shaking as she covered her face.

"Life isn't easy Hermione. You better get used to this feeling" Bellatrix spoke, her voice cold.

Hermione could hear her words but refused to take them in. She slammed her fist against the wall so hard her skin broke.

"I don't believe a fucking word you say, it's all lies! You tell me I'm here because of Voldemort? Because he wants me here? It's bullshit! You want me here just for your own entertainment! You're obsessed with me, admit it!" She stepped forward so her face was only inches from Bellas.

"Admit it" She whispered, her nostrils flaring in anger. Bellatrix didn't move, only watched as the brunette slowly retreated back into the darkness. "Admit it" She said again. "You can't live without me, well guess what? I won't play any more of your games. I'm out of here" And with that Hermione walked down the corridor, out into the hallways, down the staircase and out the door.

All the while Bellatrix was hearing her words repeating in her head. She felt nauseous and angry with herself for not having said or done anything. Deep down she knew she was right, from the beginning she had only meant to keep her for fun for a couple of weeks then dispose of her. Voldemort had formed a plan to catch the Potter boy but it had failed. But she still evoked a feeling deep inside her which noone else ever had. The thought of her leaving made her heart ache. She winced at the fact. Bellatrix had not been sure whether she had a heart or not, until now. She thought of her late husband and realisation struck her, she was alone. She ran to the nearest window and saw the figure of Hermione walking to the gates, her cloak billowing behind her.

---

Hermione coughed. It was cold and she had no idea where she was going. She was wearing the jeans she had when she arrived, a white t-shirt and a black jumper. Her shoes had gone dirty from walking in the mud the last half hour. She had been surprised that Bellatrix hadn't tried to stop her. Even though she was relieved to finally be leaving there was a part of her that was disappointed. She had wished for Bella to answer her question and not let the silence answer for her. Was there anything in her actions that could lead her to believe that she felt something more than lust for her? The way she had protected her, the few times when Voldemort had wanted to hurt her. She had then thought it was only because she wanted to hurt her herself, but what if that wasn't the case? And when she had fallen asleep on the floor only to find herself laying in a sofa with a dozen of cushions around her. But this was Bellatrix Lestrange, how could she possibly feel anything besides hatred and anger? Hermione bit her lip as she thought about the death eater that had changed her life in less than a month.

Lucius and his wife had probably been sent to Azkaban, she doubted they had managed to get away that night. She thought of Narcissa and her disapproving glances, her long blonde hair and slender figure. Then she thought of Bellatrix; her dark curls falling down her shoulders, her wide cheekbones, her big eyes. Those eyes, it was those eyes that made her stomach flutter each time they were inspecting her, analysing her every move and capturing her just at the right moment. She didn't hate Bellatrix Lestrange. She couldn't. There was something else there, besides the pain. She had felt it before she had been shoved away, and she still felt it, she couldn't deny it any longer.

She came to a halt and turned around, the streets were empty except for a couple of drunks making loud noises. She was beginning to recognize certain parts of the landscape but was far from home. If only she had her wand she could apparate there. Suddenly she regretted leaving the mansion in the middle of the night. It had been stupid actually, it was pitch black and cold and unless she found somewhere she could sleep she would freeze to death out here. It had been in the beginning of september when they had been to Diagon Alley, which had to mean it was in the middle of october now. She was only wearing a thin cotton cloak over her jumper.

All of a sudden her mind felt clear and she sighed and began to walk back.

Meanwhile Harry was searching the house belonging to the Lestranges, it appeared to be abandoned. He went through the different rooms, searching drawers and cupboards but couldn't find anything that would lead him to where Hermione was. Bellatrix could've taken her anywhere for all he knew.

He looked at the paintings and the photographs hanging on the walls in the drawing room. He found one standing on a mahogany desk in the corner. It was of the Malfoys, their smiling faces against the camera with what appeared to be their house in the background. It was huge, he counted twelve windows and the Malfoys were still covering most of them. Suddenly he smiled himself. He knew where Hermione was.

_TBC.._

_Will update soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting in a burgundy armchair by the fire, her chin resting in her hand. It had been three hours since Hermione had left and she was beginning to wonder whether she would ever see her again. She thought about what she had said before she stormed out, and wondered why it hurt so much to hear it. Losing Rodolphus was hard, but losing the girl was somehow even harder. The realisation made her frustrated, clearly nothing in her life had turned out the way it was supposed to. She had loved her master, her Lord, and done anything to please him, and still would, yet she had managed to live without him, without everyone except for the mudblood the last couple of days. She shifted in the chair and raised her head slowly. The word mudblood didn't suit her any longer. She was anything but. Silently she kept watching the flames, wondering what the hell was going on inside of her and what she should do to stop it.

----

The road seemed endless as Hermione kept walking at a slow pace, her body completely exhausted. She was beginning to believe she would pass out soon if she didn't get something to eat. She had never passed out before, and hoped this wasn't going to be her first time doing so. Digging her hands deeper into the pockets of her jeans she felt her fingers graze against something. She frowned and pulled out whatever was inside and beamed when she saw what it was. It was ten pounds she had stashed in her pocket before going to Diagon Alley as she had wanted to buy some muggle literature on her way home.

She had passed a few shops and gas stations on the way but had not bothered to stop. Now that she had money she almost ran into the nearest store. The clerk had looked at her the whole time when she had paid for the chicken sandwiches, one snickers bar and one bottle of mineral water. As soon as she got back outside she unwrapped the sandwich paper and chewed it down hungrily. She tried eating as slow as possible but considering how long she had been without food it was difficult to.

When she was finished she sat for another ten minutes, watching as the first rays of sunshine appeared on the horizon. She had no idea what time it was but knew she must've been gone long. She stopped shivering a few minutes after she ate, the food providing her body with warmth. She yawned and stretched out, her fatigue slowly creeping up in her.

----

Bellatrix yawned, feeling the need to sleep taking over her. She felt silly for staying awake and hoping the girl would come back, when she knew she wouldn't. Not after how she had treated her. She regretted it now. She seldomly regretted things but when she did, the guilt of it could make her go insane. Although she was classified as insane by most people, there were moments when she felt she was seriously misjudged. Like now, when all she wanted was to be held by someone. She thought about her sister and wondered how she was doing, she felt guilty for having left without even trying to help but had been too afraid of the risk of going back to that place, where the sun never shone and the walls only came closer with each day.

But knowing Cissy was there was almost as hard and she felt physically ill when she thought of her. Her beautiful golden locks and ocean blue eyes, their color fading as the days became endless, each day no different than the other. She looked down at her hands and the curve of her fingers, her ruby nails gleaming in the fire. She knew what those hands were capable of, she had used them many times to hurt other people, to watch them as they suffered, as their lives ended. The numbness she usually felt was taken away at those moments and she felt alive, she was something that mattered, her actions mattered. She was Death, she decided whether people should live or die, how they should die and when. As she had tortured the boys at the graveyard she felt nothing, it was as if it didn't matter anymore.

She had tried, she had slapped the girl many times, had tried to hurt, to evoke that feeling inside of her, but it never came. And now, she felt nothing but sorrow. She felt pathetic and at the same time relieved. Had the event at the graveyard not taken place then things would've been different. She would've gone home with Rodolphus, he would've made attempts to seduce her and she would've turned him down. But at least she wouldn't be alone. The surprise when she felt one tear slide down her cheek made her both angry and sad, it was sad she hadn't allowed herself to cry over her dead husband, or her sister or all the other things that had happened in her life. She couldn't even remember the last time she had felt this sad.

Suddenly she heard the front door open and every muscle in her body stiffened. She didn't dare to move. She heard slow, hesitant footsteps coming up the stairs. Drawn by the fire they approached the drawing room she was sitting in and she held her breath, waiting for whoever had come. Her wand was laying on the table in front of her and she grabbed it, pointing it towards the door. The footsteps were almost at the door now, and Bellatrix finally gathered the courage to stand up. She had a feeling this was not someone's polite visit. And she was right, a tall dark-haired boy appeared, his wand immediately directing at her heart. His lightning shaped scar was glowing on his forehead and his eyes were filled with hatred. Normally she would've felt exstatic by the fact that he was here, but Bellatrix was only astonished by the fact that Harry Potter was in the Malfoy Mansion, and couldn't help but wonder how he had found the place. She kept eye-contact and stepped away from the chair, her wand also directed at his chest. Harry was the first to speak.

"Where is she?" His voice was harsch and torn, almost as if he was on the verge to tears.

"She left" Bellatrix answered honestly but knew the boy wouldn't satisfy with that answer.

"Don't lie! You've hidden her somewhere! Where is she?" He shouted by now, shaking his wand at her as though it was a sword.

"I'm telling the truth. You can search the whole house, there is noone here but us" Her calm, reassuring voice seemed to throw him off as he lowered his wand somewhat and began searching the room with his eyes.

"What, you just let her go? Am I supposed to believe that?" He looked back at her and raised his wand again.

"Believe whatever you want, I'm not lying. She's gone" And with that she lowered her wand and sat back down on the armchair. Harry looked bewildered, his eyes wide and sparkling as he rushed over to the death eater.

"Help me find her! Or I'll kill you!" The look on her face told him he wasn't being very rational but he didn't care. Bellatrix cocked her head and eyed him up and down.

"Are you in love with her or something?" The thought of this boy and Hermione together made her want to throw up right there on the carpet.

"She's my best friend, she.. she's everything to me" He wasn't sure how to answer her question. He didn't know what love was.

"Ugh, teenage boys" she mumbled and turned her gaze towards the fire.

"If you're not gonna tell me where she is I'll kill you" Harry wanted to kill her, he had wanted to kill her for a long time but he wasn't sure whether she knew where Hermione was or not. In the end he decided he didn't care, he could find her on his own.

"Avada Kedavra!" He spoke the curse rapidly but Bellatrix was faster, using Protego she shielded herself and it backfired, missing Harry by only an inch.

"Just leave! I won't kill you" Bellatrix offered him the chance to leave but he wouldn't hear it. He sprinted towards her and closed his fingers around her throat, his thumbs pressing in. She was not prepared for his attack and dropped her wand on the floor. It fell by Harrys feet and he kicked it in under the chair. She tried to pry his fingers off but he was too strong. She looked into his eyes pleading for mercy. His emerald orbs looked back, gleaming in satisfaction at having her by his hands, literally. She felt dizzy and dark spots were beginning to appear, she was barely conscious before she heard someone yelling by the door. Slowly his fingers began to loosen their grip and she felt air filling her lungs again. He fell on his back and didn't move. Bellatrix leaned back, still gasping for air as she saw Hermione Granger run over to Harry, checking on him. Their eyes met and she saw something in the girls eyes, almost like guilt and felt stupid for not having cursed the boy in the first place.

"What did you cast on him?" She asked after regaining some of her posture, her face beginning to get some of its color back.

"I petrified him, but it was strong, I think I hurt him" She spoke as she placed her hand on his chest which was heaving up and down slowly. She had found her wand stuck in the dirt outside the front door when she got back. The tip was still darkened from the soil. It was a typical thing of Bellatrix to do rather than handing it over.

"At least he's alive" Bellatrix got up from her chair and walked over to them. Hermione got up too and their faces were mere inches apart.

"Why didn't you kill him? What will Voldemort do when he finds out he was here and you didn't hand him over?" She was curious to the answers but at the same time afraid.

Bellatrix stepped back and studied her for a moment before responding.

"I supposed I should've. But he was never here, right?" She raised one eyebrow and suddenly seemed shy, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"What's gotten into you? You're .. different" Hermione said, her voice sceptical. Bellatrix didn't answer only shrugged and strode over to the fireplace.

Hermione frowned, confused by the sudden change of behaviour of the famous death eater. She looked at the body laying on the floor and figured she should take him to a hospital.

She looked back at the woman who now seemed busy with adjusting the laces of her corset. Unwillingly she smiled and looked back at Harry when Bellatrix caught her watching her.

"I have to take him to " She rose steadily on her feet and grabbed Harry by his shoulders. He was too heavy so she decided to use a levitating charm instead. She turned on the spot and the last thing she saw were the black eyes of Bellatrix as their eyes connected.

TBC

_A semi-long chapter, hope you don't mind. It's getting late so I will start the next chapter in the morning. Nightie._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Rating: T**

The hospital had been under-staffed and it had taken two hours until the doctors could examine Harry. He was still unconscious and Hermione was beginning to wonder what kind of spell she had actually cast on him. She had thought it was a regular petrifying charm but considering the state of panic she had been in, seeing Bella being strangled by her best friend, she couldn't be sure. She was sitting in the waiting room with a bunch of other people, all of them sharing the same look of worry for their close ones, or for themselves. Hermione was clutching her wand tightly in her hand, but she must've been sending the wrong signal because people began casting worrying glances at her. She gave them an apologizing look and put her wand back in her pocket.

A door opened next to her and one of the doctors examining Harry stuck their head out. Seeing Hermione he smiled and waved for her to come in. But before she entered the room he started speaking to her.

"He will be fine, in time, but he has suffered a rather severe petrifying charm. Do you have any idea who did this?" He asked and Hermione felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. She felt very uncomfortable lying to these doctors but didn't have any choice.

"I don't know, I found him unconscious" she said her voice hollow. The doctor nodded once and stepped aside to let her in. The room was small with one bed, and one chair next to it which was currently occupied by a nurse. She looked up at the sight of Hermione and moved from the chair. Hermione gave her a small smile then sat down. Harry was no longer petrified but he was exhausted. He looked at her through half-closed eyes and Hermione felt her stomach burn on the insides, the word betrayal hanging in the air.

"Why?" He croaked after a moment of silence. Hermione swallowed hard. She didn't even know the answer to that herself. Instead she got up and ran out of the room, as tears began to run down her cheeks. She left the hospital and wandered the streets for a while, trying to clear her mind. It had started to rain and she was still only dressed in thin clothes. She stopped in the middle of the street, watching a group of people passing by her. They were probably on their way to work. It was too early for school so the streets were almost empty. Hermione shivered from the cold and thought of one place she could go to right now. There was no way she could go home now, she could already imagine the look on her parents faces when she told them what had happened. She had to figure out a plausible story before she returned. Turning on the spot she apparated into another empty street several miles away.

The pub was deserted except for one old man sitting in a corner at the back. Hermione slowly made her way over to the counter and was greeted by Rosmerta the barmaid who seemed somewhat shocked by her appearance.

"Hermione! It's been ages!" She showed pearly white teeth when smiling and crossed her arms over her chest eyeing Hermione up and down.

"Hi Rosmerta" Hermione smiled back. By the look on her face she must've heard what had happened that night and that Ron was dead.

The barmaid kept looking at her for a few seconds before she remembered her manners.

"What can I get you? Toast and eggs?" She asked and tried to ignore the cuts and bruises on the girls face. She looked like she had been through hell.

"Some butterbeer will suffice"

"One butterbeer coming up" She took a goblet from a rack behind her and filled it to the brim. Hermione placed a galleon on the counter then made her way to one of the tables at the back, far away from the old man. She looked around the pub, everything seemed the same as the last time she was here. Except that it was almost empty, which she kind of enjoyed.

As she sat down she could feel Rosmertas eyes on her and sighed. Soon she would come over and ask her a million questions and Hermione wasn't sure if she could answer even one.

And she was right, after half her cup was empty she saw Rosmerta ambling over, holding a plate with toast and eggs.

"This one's on me" She said and placed it on the table in front of Hermione. Hermione gave her an appreciative smile and said thanks. She wasn't in the mood to eat but she was hungry. Rosmerta seemed to take her silence as an invitation and she sat down in one of the chairs next to Hermione.

"Business is going slow" She said, her finger drawing circles on the wooded table. Their eyes connected and Hermione knew what was to come.

"Where have you been? Harry's gone too. He left Hogwarts can you believe? They said he went a bit loony after losing his best mate"

Hermione averted her gaze and stared at the plate. She desperately wanted to talk to someone, to tell them everything about the horrors she had endured the last month. But at the same time, she wanted to keep those memories to herself and not let anyone know what had happened.

"I was kidnapped. By Bellatrix Lestrange" She almost whispered the last part and Rosmerta had to lean forwards to hear what she said. When she heard the name Lestrange she recoiled, her eyes widening in fear.

"You poor thing.." She said and held her hand to her mouth. "What did she do to you? How come you're still alive?" Hermione found herself blush at the first question and decided to ignore it.

"She let me go" She said simply and didn't offer any explanation. Rosmerta frowned obviously confused.

"Why? I thought.. y'know.. she hates muggleborns" she said and Hermione felt a sting in her chest.

"I don't know. I guess she got tired of me" A small part of her felt sad that it might be true. Why did she let her go? She had acted so strange when she got back. She almost seemed relieved to see her, other than the fact she had just saved her life. Hermione finished her butterbeer then stood up, her toast and eggs untouched.

"I have to go, I'm sorry" She said and left before she could see the expression on Rosmertas face. She was getting tired of seeing disappointment in everyones faces, lately that was all she had done, disappointing people. She scurried down the road, not sure of where she was going. She didn't stop until she reached the gates that would lead her to Hogwarts grounds. Looking up she saw the castle that once used to be her home, her security. She thought of her teachers and her classmates and wondered whether they were still worried about her. The few people that knew she was alive she had abandoned. She knew the best thing would be to just go home.

The rain had subsided and the sun was now shining. The air felt warm against her skin as she leaned towards the gates, wondering what her next move would be. She could really use some sleep that was certain. Closing her eyes for a moment she began to drift away and lost her balance. 'Come on Granger have some dignity' The streets were beginning to get crowded and she figured she must look pretty damaged as everyone that looked at her got an expression of sadness and worry. Sighing loudly she began to walk back up the streets. Rosmerta beamed at her when she stepped into the pub again. She had been busy cleaning the tables but returned to the counter when she saw Hermione.

"Hello love! You didn't finish your breakfast" She said and Hermione noticed her plate still sitting on the table.

"Actually I .. I need a place to stay" Hermione ignored the questioning look on Rosmertas face and pulled out two galleons from her pocket.

"Oh no, you keep that. Just take whichever room you like" The barmaid sent her a big smile and Hermione felt a warm feeling of gratitude towards her. She made her way up the stairs picking the room furthest away even though she was almost certain that she was the only one there. The room was small but enough to stay in over the night. Hermione stumbled over to the bed and sat down. Yawning she laid down and pulled the duvet over her body, she didn't bother to undress, she knew she would only get cold.

Black beautiful curls occupied her dreams and she found herself being drawn to ruby red lips as they crushed onto hers, kissing her fiercely. She mumbled something and the other woman pulled away to hear what she said. Hermione woke up her body drenched in sweat and she threw the covers aside and sat up. She was breathing heavily. She looked at the window and saw it was still bright outside. She didn't know what time it was but she guessed it was late afternoon.

Pulling out her wand she made her way over to the mirror and gasped when she saw herself. Her hair was a mess of curls going in every direction and her skin was bruised on her left cheek. A small cut was visible on her lower lip. Her clothes were dirty and she guessed she didn't smell too nice either. She heard a knock on the door and turned around.

"Who is it?" She asked, trying to flatten some of her hair. She remembered Harry doing that on several occasions but always failing in making it look better.

"It's me" Rosmertas voice was heard, she sounded worried.

"Oh.. come in" Hermione went back to the bed and sat down as Rosmerta opened the door and stepped over to her. She was carrying a tray with a plate of food and a cup of pumpkin juice. Hermione felt that warmth spreading in her body as she saw it and gave her a warm smile.

"You didn't have to" she felt guilty for intruding like this, taking so much of her time. They didn't even know each other that well.

"Nonsense. You haven't had anything to eat for hours! I have to be honest, you look like hell" They both chuckled at the comment and Hermione found herself drawn to the bacon and eggs. It was true, she was hungry as a wolf and she grabbed the utensils and started eating. Rosmerta watched her for a few moments before getting up.

"I'll leave you alone, take your time. You can leave the tray at the counter when you're done" She said and left. After she had left Hermione forgot all about manners and wolfed down the food in less than three minutes. She drank all the pumpkin juice and placed it back with a thud on the table. Leaning back on the bed she sighed in content. Now she knew what it was like to be Ron. She felt the sadness begin to creep up in her as her thoughts drifted to him. She tried to remember his freckled face, his hair and his blue eyes. Or were they grey? Hermione shook her head, she wasn't sure what the color of his eyes were. She felt anxious as she realised she wasn't as sad as she should be about his death.

Suddenly she felt angry with herself, she was so confused. She started thinking about the dream she had of Bella. She remembered the look in her eyes as she watched her undress, the look of a predator having caught its prey. She needed to decide what to do next. But first she needed a shower. She grabbed the tray in one hand and opened the door with her other. Rosmerta wasn't in the bar. Hermione placed the tray on the counter and walked over to a door with the letters "STAFF" engraved on it. Pushing the door open she went in, and found Rosmerta sitting on a bench lost in thought. Carefully she walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rosmerta jumped from the contact and exhaled when she saw Hermione.

"Oh dear, you scared me. What is it love?" she went back to being her usual self standing up and giving Hermione a bright smile.

"I .. I need to use the shower" she said and lowered her head somewhat, ashamed of having to ask.

"Oh of course, I'll bring you some towels, I'll give you the key to my private quarters, it's in the back of the building" Rosmerta went back into the bar to fetch the keys, leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione relaxed under the hot spray of water, the water caressing her body. She massaged her scalp in slow circles and moaned slightly in pleasure. The shampoo was flowing freely over her shoulders and back, residing on her buttocks. She washed the shampoo off and opened her eyes. Hermione squealed and jumped back in surprise. In front of her stood a completely naked Rosmerta, watching Hermione as she regained her posture.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asked, covering her breasts with her arms.

"Business is going slow.. I figured you might want some company" she shrugged and stepped closer to Hermione who only stepped back her back colliding with the wall. She shivered from the cold tile connecting with her skin and tried to think of something to say.

"Well, we could grab a cup of coffee later. I'll just.." Rosmerta interrupted her speech by pinning her against the wall, holding her arms firmly with her hands. Hermione tried to squirm away but her grip was too strong.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" Hermione protested and Rosmerta stopped. She let go of her and stepped back, her gaze falling to the floor.

"I thought.. you were so kind.. I.. I'm sorry" she ran out leaving Hermione not only confused but frustrated. How come she kept ending up in these strange situations?

She finished washing and put on a fresh set of clothes Rosmerta had lended her. A grey knee-length skirt and a white shirt. On top she was wearing a black knitted sweater, the white collar of her shirt sticking up left her looking like a school girl. They had been one size too big but she had used a shrinking charm on them and now they fitted perfectly. She studied herself in the mirror playing with the curls of her hair. She had managed to untangle most of her hair and she no longer resembled a troll. She grabbed her wand from the bureau and apparated.

_TBC_

_Don't worry, next chapter there will be more action.. :)_

_Always happy for reviews!_

AN: I wanted Hermione to realise that Bella is the only one for her by introducing another "interested" female. I thought it would spice things up a little.

Sorry if I offended anyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Rating: T **

_What will happen? Will Hermione come to terms with who she really is? How is Bellatrix going to cope? I bring you... chapter 11!_

Hermione apparated to Almington Park not far from her home. She looked around and over her shoulder to make sure she was alone, not wanting anybody to see her carrying a wand.

"Lumos" She whispered since it had already darkened outside and she didn't want to risk being mugged when she could easily evade such a situation. The glow from her wand cast eerie shadows on the trees and she shivered all of a sudden, fear creeping up inside of her. There was a noise that sounded like a cough and Hermione stiffened, her foot in mid-air. Slowly she began to move to where she had heard the cough and raised her wand. She could see a figure laying against a tree, its posture indicating it was asleep. As she got nearer she realised it was only a muggle, a homeless muggle whom she didn't need to fear. She exhaled in relief and began to run through the park, her wand raised in front of her like a shield.

"Nox" She said when she reached the house at the end of a row of several identical houses. They might all look the same with their white brick walls and red rose gardens but this house had a special meaning to her.

Mustering up her courage she walked towards the gates outside of her parents house with slow hesitant steps. She was frozen to the ground outside their door for what felt like hours until she finally rang the doorbell. She could hear the familiar voice of her father inside and felt her stomach tighten, she couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous.

She heard footsteps approaching and the door opened slowly, her fathers head sticking out. Upon seeing his daughter his face contorted into that of sadness and then relief.

"Hermione.." He whispered and Hermione smiled sheepishly. She heard her mother in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner.

"Who is it dear?" She could hear her ask her father but he was speechless. When he didn't answer Katherine put down the wine glasses on the sink and stepped out into the hallway where she came to a halt when she saw her daughter standing in the doorway. For a moment Hermione was unsure whether coming here had been the right thing to do, but as her mother started crying and enwrapped her in a crushing hug she no longer hesitated.

"You're back.." She whispered. Hermione closed her eyes and took in the scent of her mother, taking her back into her childhood. She could feel her fathers stare and as soon as her mother let go she got crushed by her father as he too gave her a hug, his shoulders shaking as he was sobbing. The overwhelming emotions was too much and Hermione felt tears begin to form in her eyes, she tried to stop them from leaking but gave in as she heard her fathers voice trembling.

"We thought you were dead, oh my god I'm so happy you're here..."

After another moment they made their way to the livingroom where they all sat down in the sofa, with Hermione in the middle.

"Where have you been? What happened?" Katherine asked and this was the part Hermione dreaded. She breathed in slowly, knowing she had to tell them the truth.

"You know that I went shopping with Harry and Ron in Diagon Alley, just a few days before school?" Both her parents nodded, it was an annual thing which they were aware of.

"We separated because I wanted to visit the book shop.. and all of a sudden a group of Death eaters appeared. And somehow I ended up in the middle of the battle.." she paused thinking no matter where she was she always ended up in battles. "Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most vicious death eaters caught ahold of me and.. she, well she kidnapped me" She looked at her parents unsure of their response. Her mother looked horrified.

"Kidnapped you? Why?" Her eyes had begun to fill with tears again.

"They needed me as a way to get to Harry. It worked.. but everything went wrong.. and Ron died" She paused again when both of her parents gasped in shock.

"Wasn't that the boy you liked?" Her mother asked.

"He was my friend, that's all" Hermione said, hoping she didn't have to tell them the rest.

"Oh my poor.. dear.." her mother lost her speech and gave her daughter another crushing hug.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest..." she said and yawned as a demonstration.

"Of course, just tell us if you need anything. We've kept your room clean in case... in case you'd come back" Katherine spoke, a smile lingering on her lips as she watched her only child.

Hermione took a moment to study her parents and suddenly felt sorry for them. All this time she had been so worried about herself, she hadn't given any thoughts to how hard it must've been for them. She felt her heart getting heavy as she went up the stairs and into her room. Crashing down onto her bed she stared up at the ceiling as she had done so many times before, tracing the patterns of it. Coming back home felt good. But there was something that was missing. A huge part of her was missing and she didn't know why. She felt utterly disappointed and at the same time annoyed with herself. What had she expected? Her life would go on, she would go back to Hogwarts, graduate, get a job and everything would go back to normal.

And yet, nothing would be the same. Ron was dead and she wasn't sure if Harry would ever forgive her for what she had done. That meant she no longer had any close friends. Slowly realisation came to her, and it was as if everything crashed down upon her. She felt more lonely than ever that night and dreamt of long black curls and porcelain white skin against hers.

_Four months later_

Hermione adjusted her skirt as she entered the Great Hall, walking over to the Gryffindor table with her bag full of books resting on her hip. She sat down and grabbed a bowl with milk and cereals. She saw Ginny in the corner of her eye, chatting with a boy from Ravenclaw. Hermione grabbed one of the news papers someone had left and began to read as Ginny made her way over and took a seat across from her. Harry had not come back to Hogwarts. No one was sure of his whereabouts but since he was seventeen by now he was an adult by wizarding law and therefor he didn't need to stay at the Dursleys any longer.

"Morning 'Mione" Ginny said her voice cheerful as always. She had taken her brothers death very hard and had refused to speak to anyone for nearly two months. Then all of a sudden she acted like nothing had ever happened.

Hermione gave her a bright smile that didn't reach her chocolate colored eyes.

"Had a good sleep?" Ginny asked and helped herself to some bacon and toast. Hermione stopped chewing, remembering the dream she had. It was always the same dream. Ever since she went back home she had had that dream. She dreamt that Harry killed Bellatrix and somehow the dream ended by Hermione killing Harry by strangling him to death. Except right before he died he would turn into a snake and bite her. She hadn't told anyone about it and wasn't planning to.

"It was.. satisfying" she answered and started skimming through the first page of the Daily Prophet. She felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes reached a headline which said "Mrs. Malfoy free of all charges" She started reading the article, ignoring the fifth years that stared at her as they walked by. Everybody was curious about her and she had become the biggest subject on the school ever since she had come back. Dumbledore had promised not to let anyone know the truth and had everybody under the impression she had been on vacation with her parents. Of course nobody really believed that. There were even rumours that if was her fault that Harry was missing, and she was getting used to being stared at wherever she went.

Her eyes focused at the first sentence of the text as she read it slowly. "Today, 21st of January, Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy, known as one of the former followers of You-Know-Who was let go, free of all charges against her. She was present at the occurence of the murder on Ron Weasley, one of the close friends to Harry Potter, the boy who lived, as was her husband. However, no evidence shows that she was ever a follower of You-Know-Who and that the only reason she was there was to protect her son, Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy, head of the family, was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban, not only for the murder of the Weasley boy but also of many other crimes he has committed during his years as a infamous Death eater"

Hermione couldn't help but wonder how Narcissa would be coping with her husband now in jail. The thoughts of Narcissa led her to thoughts of Bella and she felt her heart sink as she thought of the raven haired woman. A lump began to form in her throat, a lump she had felt every time she would think of the past. She was certain she was doing the right thing, but why did it not feel that way? Why was her heart still aching madly for something she could never have?

"You alright 'Mione?" Ginny had noticed the sudden change in her friend and watched as the brunette came out of her trance and shook her head slightly.

"Oh, yes.. I was just thinking of the exams.." She knew Ginny was smart enough to see through her lie but hoped the girl wouldn't push the matter further.

"The exams? But that's not until five months" Ginny squinted her eyes trying to read the other but failing. "What is really up with you?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

Hermione looked at her friend, wanting to tell her everything but she was afraid. Afraid she wouldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, I can't... I have to go" She excused herself and left, leaving a puzzled Ginny behind.

Hermione ran out into the hall and up the stairs, her head occupied with thoughts of what she should do to escape this feeling. She ran until finally she reached the seventh floor where she stopped outside the portrait hole, catching her breath.

"Legilimens" she breathed out the word and the portrait swung open. Stepping in she found the common room was empty which meant the others were still sleeping. Sighing she walked up the stairs and into the dorms. Lavender and Parvati were still asleep but the other girls had left for breakfast. Hermione silently stepped over to her bed and cast a few silencing spells around her. Pulling out her trunk she opened it and began to rummage through her many belongings until she found what she was looking for. She had saved an old article she had found in one of the newspapers in the library. She sat down on her bed and unfolded it, revealing a picture and a small text underneath. She hadn't saved the whole article, only the photograph, which she now cherished more than anything.

Bellatrix was standing with her wand raised against whoever had taken the picture. Hermione guessed that person was no longer alive. Her mouth kept forming the words "Avada kedavra" over and over and Hermione felt a chill run down her spine as she thought of the things Bellatrix had done. Then why couldn't she get her out of her head? Because Hermione knew that deep down Bellatrix was another person. She knew she was capable of changing. But could she trust her? There was only one way of finding out...

Before she could change her mind Hermione ran out of the dorm and down the stairs until she reached the Entrance Hall. The cool morning air filled her lungs as she kept on running until she reached the gates. She walked through them quickly as though the gate would all of a sudden start closing, locking her in. She walked further up the hill until she took out her wand and turned on the spot.

She landed on soft soil, on all four because she had not yet mastered the technique of apparition. Brushing the dirt off her hands against her jeans she walked through the garden, her mind perceptive and alert to any sign of another person. She hid behind a row of rose bushes and gasped in pain as her wrist got stuck on one of the thorns. A steady flow of blood was running down her arm and she cursed loudly for being so clumsy.

"So you came back" The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange was heard behind her and she spun around so quickly she almost lost her balance. Bellatrix was standing a few metres away, clad in a black and silver robe, her sleeves rolled up to expose the light flesh of her arms and the dark mark upon it. She was not holding her wand. Hermione stood still, anticipating her next move.

"Are you afraid of me?" She asked her voice filled with something Hermione couldn't detect. She pursed her lips unsure what to answer. Was she?

"No" She said without hesitance. Her heart had given her the answer before she could even stop to think about it.

"Why?" Bellatrix asked taking a step towards her. Her hair was pulled up, dark locks dangling from her head as she walked slowly across the lawn. She was as beautiful as ever, but her eyes were carrying a sadness Hermione hadn't seen before. They were dark, hollow. She wasn't the maniac she had once been.

"Because you could've killed me .. so many times did you have the chance but you never took it. That's why" Hermione finally answered. Her arm was hanging limp by her side, her wand directed to the floor.

"Perhaps I was waiting for the right moment" Bellatrix's cold voice carried out over the garden as she took another step towards the brunette.

"When is the right moment then?" Hermione dared to ask, knowing that if Bellatrix would kill her here and now, she wouldn't care. Death did not scare her.

"I don't know, Hermione. It might never come" Hermione inhaled deeply as the former Death Eater came closer, close enough for their noses to touch. Hermione shivered, she felt naked and cold. And at the same time she felt safe and warm. Bellatrix enveloped her in a hug and kissed her forehead, shocking Hermione with her timid ways. Never had she been held like this, she could easily get used to it.

"Why are you bleeding?" Bella asked when she saw the wound on her wrist. Hermione shrugged.

"Oh, I.. cut myself on the thorns.." She felt stupid as she said it but when she felt Bellas warm hand around her wrist, she was silently happy for having cut herself. She ripped a piece of clothing and wrapped it around her wrist, stopping the blodflow.

"Bella.. if Voldemort finds out.. he will kill you" Hermione spoke in a low voice as though someone would be lurking in the bushes listening to every word that passed between them.

"I know. I haven't heard from him since that night. He hasn't called for me. This.."

She held her arm up, showing the mark that made people cringe in fear.

"..hasn't burned since that night. I can see him in my dreams so I know he's still out there somewhere. But for some reason, he has not come back, and until he does so, I have nothing to fear"

"But what about the other Death Eaters? Won't they know?"

Bellatrix gave her a small smile and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Of course there's always that risk.. but I'm a good actress. They aren't suspecting a thing"

Hermione smiled, knowing that Bellatrix wouldn't lie about such a thing. Somehow she knew she could trust her. Her heart knew.

"You should go back now, you're still studying at Hogwarts right?" Bella asked and Hermione nodded feeling disappointed.

"But I don't want to go back, I want to stay here.. with you" Hermione saw Bellatrix smiling shyly and thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

"Hermione... you have to finish your studies. You can visit me sometimes.. I'll be here" She looked up at the mansion, her eyes betraying her feelings of sadness. "Cissa will be here with me. Although we don't really speak to each other nowadays"

"I heard about Lucius... " Hermione began but didn't get to finish her sentence.

"He deserved it. And so do I"

"No!" Hermione cried out and grabbed Bellas elbows holding them in a tight grip. "Don't you dare, please. You changed. Lucius will never change"

Bellatrix looked at her for several moments, her expression changing from worry to that of happiness.

"You changed me..Hermione" Hearing those words from Bellatrix Lestrange made her stomach flutter in a strange way and she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this calm and relaxed.

TBC.

_I know it was long since I updated, and I actually have an excuse for that. I wrote this chapter on my sisters computer you see,_

_and then I forgot about it. I've been trying to find the time to visit my sister so I could finally finish this chapter and today I succeeded!_

_I will __**not **__let you wait just as long for the next chapter;) _

_AN: There is no park called Almington park, I made that up. I neither have the time or interest to research park names:p_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_I've got nothing to say.. here's the next chapter. Enjoy. _

"You have to go Hermione.. it isn't safe here. If my sister sees you.." Bellatrix wasn't sure what the consequenses would be if Narcissa found out about their relationship but she doubted she would praise it and throw a party for them.

"We could hide, we could move to France" Hermione knew she wasn't being rational but her emotions had taken over completely. Bella smiled and took her hand, caressing it with both thumbs.

"I wish we could.. but it would be too dangerous for you, you know that" Her dark eyes searched Hermiones and they shared a moment of silence.

"I'm not afraid!" Hermione yelled exasperatedly. How could she explain that wherever she was, she would follow.

"No, Hermione. I can't risk it" Bella's voice was firm and Hermione knew she wasn't going to let her stay. She backed away from the older witch, her lips quivering dangerously. She couldn't believe she was pushing her away. After everything she had sacrificed to be with her.

"It's your fault I don't have any friends left! You're the only one who loves me!" Hermione sobbed and buried her face in her hands. Bellatrix's eyes widened when hearing the girl confess her true feelings and felt both happy and sad to hear it. She felt a desperate need to hold her and comfort her but wasn't sure if that would only make things worse.

"Hermione...love.." She said almost unadibly and Hermione looked up, her tear-stained face showing a sadness that Bella hated seeing in her. "I'm sorry" As she said it she let all her emotions in to those words and Hermione could tell she really meant it. She bowed her head down and sighed.

"I'm sorry too.."

In a swift motion they wrapped their arms around each other, pulling each other into a warm embrace. Hermione leaned her head on Bellas shoulder and took in the scent that was her. She buried her face in her curls, never forgiving the softness in them or how they gently tickled her nose.

Suddenly she was pushed backwards and Hermione quickly understood why. Among the trees a bit further away she could see a figure moving, they both assumed it was Narcissa and Bellatrix automatically took out her wand.

"Leave Hermione! NOW!"

The fact that Bella was ready to curse her own sister for Hermiones sake made her willing to obey. She opened her mouth to say something but refrained from it and turned on the spot, the last thing she saw was the smile on Bellatrix as she understood what Hermione had meant to say.

She landed outside of Hogsmeade, the first place she could think of. Two men who appeared to be wizards saw her and started walking towards her in a brisk pace. One of them, a tall, moustached man pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You! You're the one who killed Potter!" He drew out his wand and Hermione immediately raised her own. The man standing next to him grabbed her by the elbow and held her close to his body. She growled and yelled at them but he just laughed at her. He had taken her wand and she was now defenseless. She could feel the faint smell of alcohol and aftershave. Not a very nice combination.

"You're a Death Eater now are you? Has he given ye the mark yet eh?" Hermione wondered how these men had got their information when she suddenly recognized one of them. It was Dolohov, one of the Death Eaters who had been at the Ministry two years ago. They were clad in common wizarding robes so she hadn't recognised them.

"Little slut aint got the mark, I s'pose she hasn't fulfilled our Lord's wishes yet!" He pulled up her sleeve to expose her naked skin.

"I am NOT one of you!" Hermione growled trying to worm out of the man's grip. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked back hard, whispering in her ear.

"I know you're not. And Mudblood's don't speak unless they're told to" She could feel the stench from his breath and recoiled, her curls bouncing as she did so.

Dolohov still had his wand raised against her but he didn't seem to be in a chatty mood. He kept staring at her as though he had never seen her before, his eyes seeming to protrude from his skull.

"Petrificus Totalus!" A shout was heard from behind and Dolohov fell to the ground, stiff as a board. Ginny Weasley was standing a far bit away, her wand raised, her body shivering in fear. Her hair kept getting caught by the wind and obscured her vision for a few seconds. The man holding Hermione took the chance and cast a spell Hermione had never heard before. Ginny's body lifted off the ground and hovered in mid-air for a second before she was thrown to the side by some invisible force. The blow was hard enough for her to lose consciousness and Hermione found herself screaming as she witnessed it. She had a crack on her forehead where blood was slowly dripping onto the ground. The laughter of the Death Eater sent an echo through the entire village, his laughter raw and emotionless.

Hermione saw her wand lying next to Dolohov and used the opportunity as soon as he had started laughing and she bit down on his arm hard. Screaming in pain he forgot to hold her and she sprinted forwards before he had a chance to realise what was going on. She quickly grabbed her wand and fired the first spell that came to her mind.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione found herself using the same spell which Harry often used and wondered why exactly she had used such a harmless spell when she could just torture the shit out of this arsehole.

The shocked expression on his face as his wand flew into the air and into her hand was enough to make Hermione smile victoriously.

"Crucio!" She heard her own voice saying and was surprised when the curse hit the man who immediately began to spasm while shrieking in pain. Hermione watched him as he fell to the ground, his limbs going in impossible directions as he kept convulsing. She noticed he had bit himself hard on the lips and blood was gushing out staining his black robes. She mouthed the word "infinite cantatem" and his body stopped moving. He was breathing rapidly, his hair obscuring his face as he lay on his stomach, arms and legs sprawled on the ground.

"You should be grateful I'm not like you, otherwise you'd be dead by now" Hermione said and kicked him loosely in the ribs before walking over to Ginny. She was still knocked out and Hermione felt tears burning behind her eyes. She used her wand to levitate her onto Hogwarts grounds and soon she saw Madame Pomfrey running towards them, followed by Professor MacGonnagall and Snape, both of them with their wands drawn ready to fight.

"Miss Weasley sent us a patronus!" MacGonnagall explained as they neared each other.

Hermione assured them she would be alright and they headed off into the street to search for the death eaters. Dolohov was still petrified and MacGonnagall used rope bindings and sent a patronus to the rest of the Order. Snape was holding on to the exhausted man who Hermione had tortured, his lip still bleeding. Soon Tonks arrived followed by Lupin and another group of aurors. They grabbed both soon to be prisoners and apparated straight to the Ministry.

"Miss Granger! What happened?" MacGonnagall asked as they approached them in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey told Hermione she would take care of Ginny and that she should rest too after she had spoken to her professors. Hermione nodded obediently though she knew she wouldn't be able to rest much after what had happened. She needed to go back to Bellatrix to make sure she was alright. The incident had made her long for her closeness and it felt as though hours had passed since they met.

"I.. was just taking a walk.. and they appeared out of .. seem to think I've killed Harry" Hermione spoke the last words in a lower tone. She hadn't had any time to reflect upon it but as she said it out loud it sounded much more horrible. MacGonnagall appeared shocked for a moment but she quickly regained her posture.

"If they thought you killed Mr. Potter then why would they attack you?" MacGonnagall looked at her curiously as though she knew she was hiding something. "And WHAT exactly were you doing outside of Hogwarts grounds Miss Granger?" She added in a more stern tone and Hermione felt her cheeks redden.

"I..I don't know. Who can figure out the brain of Death eaters anyway?" She said and tried to smile but her professor only raised her eyebrow clearly not amused.

"Well, I am thoroughly glad you're safe. And it seems Miss Weasley will recover in due time" Hermione nodded, feeling relieved as well that they had both gotten out of the situation alive, and in her case, unharmed. She walked over to Ginny and glanced through the curtains to see her redheaded friend, still asleep. In the corner of her eye she saw MacGonnagall leave the Hospital Wing. Hermione realised how much Ginny had sacrificed for her, even when others turned their back against her Ginny had always stood by her side, resulting in her losing some of her own friends. It seemed almost everyone at Hogwarts blamed her for Ron's death and Harry's disappearance and she couldn't blame them. In a way they were right.

As she stood there watching her friend she felt her blood began to boil in anger. Death Eaters had ruined her life, Voldemort had ruined her life, he had ruined everything. She slowly slid down onto the bed, her heart beginning to beat madly in her chest. She felt an anger and anxiety she had never felt before and started shaking, afraid of losing control.

'I must be strong, come on Hermione, it's going to be okay' She dug her fingernails deep into her palms until the pain was overwhelming and she stopped. She glanced over at the girl sleeping next to her and felt her heartbeat getting steadier. Hermione was certain she just had a small panic-attack. She had read about it but never experienced it before. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

She spent the rest of the day sitting in the library, pretending to read. No one dared to speak to her but she noticed how everyone kept staring at her and whispering when they thought she couldn't hear them. Trying to ignore them she silently cursed all of them as she scribbled down small notes on her parchment. She was still puzzled why the death eaters had believed her to have killed Harry. The thought of Harry being dead and noone knowing about it was just too absurd. It must've been a trick. She got the feeling they had meant for others to think that was the truth and turn their back against her. 'Too late for that' she thought and sighed inwardly.

If the rumours reached the teachers she might get expelled, not by Dumbledore of course, but the Ministry. They wouldn't accept someone who fraternized with death eaters and someone who cursed her best friend just to save one of them. She was surprised Harry hadn't spilled to anyone what happened that night. She couldn't help but spending every waking moment wondering where he was and what he was doing. Why had he not returned? Was he truly gone? The questions which she could find no answer to haunted her day and night and she found it harder and harder to sleep.

Feeling the restlessness of her troubles she realised she couldn't focus on any of her studies anymore. The thought of having to sit through a two hour class with professor Binns made her stomach ache. Hermione fought hard not to fall asleep in her transfiguration class the following day as she had had no sleep whatsoever. She watched her teacher's movements and focused not to let her eyes drift away. She saw Bellatrix smiling towards her and felt a warmth spreading through her entire body.

"Miss Granger!" MacGonnagall's scottish accent rang through her ears and she jumped, hitting her foot against the leg of the table. Her eyes watering in pain she apologized and sat up straight, ignoring the giggles and whispers around her. Her Proffesor gave her a worried look but proceeded to teach her class about the advanced techniques of transformation without scolding her.

"Miss Granger a word please" She had just finished packing her things when her teacher approached her, carrying that same worried look as before. The other students quickly left the classroom, leaving them alone.

Hermione tried to stand as straight as possible and gave her Professor a bright smile.

"Of course Proffessor" She said her voice sounding a bit too cheerful. MacGonnagall saw her attempt to shield her emotions from her and felt saddened that she felt the need to do so.

"..I am worried about you. Miss Weasley tells me you don't sleep" Her voice was full of concern and Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings from her Professor.

"I am sorry to have made you worried. But I am just fine.." While she said it she looked straight into the green eyes of her teacher and saw confusion and disappointment.

"Miss Granger.. I know it hasn't been easy for you.. but if there is anything I can do.."

Hermione snorted, all of a sudden feeling angry. She folded her arms in her chest and stared at her Proffessor.

"Anything you can do? Right. Everybody thinks I'm a bloody death eater and that I killed Harry! My best friend! Everybody here HATES ME! She shouted and had during her rage grabbed one of the chairs and knocked it onto the floor startling her teacher who jumped in surprise.

"Please Miss Granger get a hold of yourself! I was only trying to help!" she saw the hurtful expression on her face and regretted her outburst. She backed away from her teacher and sat down on one of the tables. She was losing it, that was certain. She was going crazy, cuckoo.

Before MacGonnagall had a chance to speak she leaped off the table and stormed out of the classroom, not wanting her Proffessor to see her slowly falling tears.

TBC..

_This became a rather sad chapter.. the next one will be happierXP_


	13. Chapter 13

Minerva McGonnagall watched as her favorite student stormed out of her classroom. She felt a deep concern for her beyond any of that she had felt before. Hermione Granger was a clever witch, but everyone had a breaking-point and she had just reached hers. She tried to shake off the feeling that crept up her spine and decided to let it go, for now.

Ever since she had been captured the world had taken a strange form. Hermione found herself in a world she didn't recognize, one she didn't want to belong to. As she ran out of the classroom, leaving her worried professor behind, numerous thoughts had been running through her head. Staying within these castles were slowly but surely driving her insane. Never before had she felt such a longing for something that shouldn't be spoken of. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve going through a hell like this. Angry tears welled up in her eyes as she entered the common room and fled up the stairs to her dormitory. Since everyone were on their way to the next class the dormitory was empty.

Hermione sat down on her bed with a thump and began to ponder her options. She could stay, although that would be difficult, mostly because Hogwarts reminded her so much of Harry and Ron. Oh how she missed them.. Her heart broke at the thought of her friends and slow, silent tears made their way down her cheek, landing on her skirt. She felt so alone, the feeling was horrible and she longed so much to be held, to be consoled. She knew that every single auror was out looking for him but knowing he was alone out there made her cringe.

"Oh Harry.. Ron.. " she whispered and hid her face in her palms. The only thing that was heard in the dormitory for the next half hour was the sobs and begging for forgiveness as the young woman kept rocking back and forth, still hiding her face so the world couldn't see her shame.

Narcissa watched as her older sister gulped down her third glass of wine. She had never been much for drinking herself other than the occasional glass of wine at meetings but her sister had always been fond of the toxic liquid that she was now savouring as though it was the only thing that kept her heart beating.

"Bella.. perhaps you shouldn't be drinking.." she didn't finish her sentence as black angry eyes looked up to meet hers. Her hair was unruly, she was wearing no make-up and hadn't bothered to repaint her nails. It was unbecoming for someone like Bellatrix to be seen in such a state and Narcissa prayed silently that they wouldn't be interrupted this evening.

"Cissy.. you think I can't take care of myself?" She asked with a sweet voice, cocking her head to the side.

Narcissa didn't answer but merely kept watching as Bella decided that the wine glass was unnecessary and began to drink directly from the bottle.

"Is she that important to you?" Narcissa tried to keep her voice calm but inside she felt an uproar, she wanted to scream at her sister to get a grip and stop acting like a fool.

Bellatrix choked on the wine and began to cough as she sat up straight in the armchair. She placed the bottle on the floor and looked up at Narcissa with a scowl on her face but she didn't say anything.

Her silence was enough of an answer for Narcissa who sighed again and stood up from the sofa.

"I shall not tell the Dark Lord what you're up to... but I will never approve of your relationship" her voice was colder than ice as she took one last look at her sister before leaving the living room.

It was past midnight and Hermione was lying awake in her bed, her eyes focused on the twinkling stars on the sky as she looked out the window. She had failed to show up at her classes and had been visited by both Ginny and a very concerned McGonnagall who refused to leave her until Hermione had reassured her that she would be fine. She also promised to speak to her if she wasn't feeling well. But how could she possibly let her teacher know she had fallen in love with Bellatrix Lestrange? And that the famous Death Eater had developed feelings for her as well? It was all so complicated. All she wanted was to go back to her beloved, she knew that as long as she was kept within the castle walls she would be safe but her heart screamed for something else. It was unbearable.

"I can't be without you..." Hermione whispered into the nothingness before she closed her eyes and felt hot tears seeping through, soaking her skin.

Her first class the next day was Potions and Hermione had somehow managed to get out of bed, get dressed and even had a few sausages before going to class. She had put up a mental barrier and refused to show any emotions as she followed the students into the classroom only to take a seat in the back. Slumping down on the chair she let her bag fall to the floor with a thump. Some of her classmates watched her in silence. Professor Snape noticed her odd behaviour as well but couldn't care less even if she had grown an extra pair of legs.

It was past lunch and Hermione was pondering whether she should attain her last class or not. Two and a half hours of Transfiguration usually would've made her day but today she couldn't think of anything more uninteresting. Plus she knew her Professor would watch her every move. Figuring the older witch would probably be less worried if she showed up rather than if she skipped, she decided that perhaps going to class could take her mind off things... things like a certain female.

Of course it wasn't enough to distract her from thinking of the woman she loved, and she ended up transforming a turtle into a trashbin rather than a safe. She watched the sad trashbin in front of her and sighed as she saw her teacher in the corner of her eye. Minerva was standing right behind her, her head cocked to the left.

"That is a rather unusual safe " The comment would've made her smile but Hermione only kept staring at the thing as though it had just offended her.

"Are you alright?" she heard her teacher ask but couldn't find an answer to her question.

"No" she said after a few moments. But Minerva had already left, as Seamus had caused another explosion which sent him crashing into the wall.

Later that evening she found herself at the doorstep to Minervas office. She knocked on the door three times and waited. Hearing movements on the other side she all of a sudden got nervous and started to breathe faster.

The door opened with a click revealing her Professor still wearing her robes.

"Oh, Ms. Granger, do come in" she greeted her warmly and stepped aside to let her in. Minerva took her usual seat behind her desk and gesticulated for Hermione to have a seat on the chair on the opposite side. She sat down and clasped her hands together nervously.

"I.. I know I've been acting.. different lately.." Hermione began.

"Which is understandable due to the circumstances" Minerva continued and gave her a small smile which she returned.

"Yes, but there is also something else that is bothering me" This was it, it was now or never. She licked her lips nervously and felt the heat rising in her cheeks as she spoke the following words. "I'm in love with someone.. someone that, used to be bad" She looked at Minerva for some sort of reaction but she only seemed confused.

"Bad? In what way?" she asked, peering at her over her spectacles.

"I'm in love with Bellatrix. And.. she loves me too" she felt silly for adding the last part and was desperately hoping she didn't come off as childish or naive. She held her breath waiting for the older womans response.

"Bellatrix? Bellatrix Lestrange? A _Death Eater?_" her vioce almost squeaked at the last words and Hermione thought she was going to pass out. She trembled as she got up from her seat and was close to the door when she heard her speak.

"I am not angry Ms. Granger. Please, sit down"

She turned around and saw nothing but deep worry in Minervas eyes and all of a sudden felt guilty for not trusting her.

"I'm sorry Professor" She apologized and sat down again.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It is not my duty to judge peoples.. lovelife" she spoke in her usual strict manner.

"However.. you must understand that I am deeply concerned for your safety. And I have to ask you... what on earth makes you believe that Bellatrix has changed?"

Hermione didn't know what to answer. There was no concrete example that proved her change. She just knew that Bellatrix wasn't the same as before.

"Sometimes, you just know" she shrugged and saw surprise mixed with confusion on her teacher's face.

"I find it very hard to believe, .. I trust you Hermione, and your judgement..but perhaps it's best if you try to.. focus on your studies for now"

Hermione nodded. She understood what Minerva was saying.

"Yes Professor. Thank you" she spoke and got up from her seat.

"You're very welcome. Good night Ms. Granger"

That night she couldn't sleep. She knew Minerva only wanted to keep her safe but her words had stung. The last thing she wanted right now was to focus on her studies. She tossed and turned for hours before she finally got up, abandoning all thoughts of sleep.

The sunrise was so beautiful, it almost hurt to look at it. Hermione sat in the window in one of the corridors, a book stuck in her hands. But her mind was occupied by other things. She threw a look at the book she was holding and realised she had been staring at the same page for half an hour. Sighing she closed it and shoved it into her bag.

She couldn't go on like this. As much as she respected her Professor, she was certain the witch had never been in love.

TBC

_I haven't updated for months and I am sorry for that. I haven't abandoned this story, I just took a break from it._

_I am very grateful for reviews and will try to update as soon as I can._

_Love, _

_Lisachan._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next few days Hermione spent her free time wandering around the castle in a dream-like state, never noticing the odd looks people were throwing her. She clutched her school bag to her chest and walked aimlessly through the corridors. The only thing that kept her at Hogwarts was the fact that if she left, she would not only abandon her chance of taking the NEWT's this year, she would also have to explain to her parents about everything that had happened the last few months.

Telling her favorite Professor she was in love with a fatal enemy was one thing, but telling her parents? Even if they had no idea who Bellatrix was, or Death Eaters for that matter, they wouldn't accept her leaving school. Unless she kept it quiet. Since she was seventeen she was an adult by wizarding law which meant the Headmaster was not obliged to inform her parents about her absense. She could just owl them every now and then, letting them know she was okay.

She thought long and hard what to do. Running back to a place where the most evil wizard of all times might show up didn't sound as the most brilliant idea. Though Hermione was no longer thinking rationally. All logic and sense seemed to have abandonded her as she could only act on her feelings.

Hermione peered up at the mansion, her eyes resting on one of the windows. She thought she had seen movements but couldn't determine who it was. Stepping into the courtyard she leaned against one of the cherry trees then felt a hand cover her mouth. She shrieked and began to try and fight off her attacker.

"Schh, he'll hear you" a familiar voice was heard from behind her and she stilled. She could see light blonde hair in the corner of her eye and focused on breathing evenly as Narcissa let go of her. Hermione turned to face her, a confused expression on her face.

She didn't have time to say anything as Narcissa hastily grabbed her by the elbow and Hermione recognized the movements the blonde was making. She felt the world beginning to spinn as they apparated.

Hermione dropped on her knees as she landed, her hair obscuring her vision for a moment. As she stood up she saw they were in the middle of a forest. Around them were pine trees and to their right what appeared to be an abandoned house as the paint had staled and several windows were broken. She recognized the place that was just outside of Hogsmeade. Turning to Narcissa she caught her looking at her with an odd expression. They kept staring at one another for a moment before Narcissa began to speak.

"The Dark Lord has come back" her voice was steady but Hermione could trace the fear in it.

"You mean he's there? With her?" she asked. Her stomach seemed to have twisted itself into a knot. She could only imagine what he would do to Bella if he found out, which was very likely at this state. Her heart seemed to beat a million times faster as she fought the urge to vomit.

"He doesn't know" Narcissa spoke and Hermione suddenly realised what a risk she was taking by doing this.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked and peered up at the older witch. Something flickered in her eyes but before Hermione could determine what it was, it was gone.

"Because she asked me to" Narcissa exhaled deeply and Hermione understood she meant her sister.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think but she didn't care much why Narcissa had decided to help her. Bellatrix was in danger and there was nothing she could do.

"What do I do?" she said out loud, her desperation clear in her voice.

"It's best if you stay away from my sister. She will only cause you trouble" Her tone was harsch and Hermione wondered whether the acidness in her voice was meant for her or Bellatrix.

-/-

"You let her escape?" Voldemort hissed and raised his wand. Bellatrix bowed deeply, her forehead touching the floor before she responded. Her whole body shivered as she anticipated his next move.

"My Lord. I don't know how she escaped.. I woke up and she was gone" It was a pitiful excuse and she knew he would have none of it.

"She was our greatest chance of capturing Potter.. " he spoke icily and the female Death Eater peered up at him beneath her charcoal eyelashes to try and read his face.

"My Lord,-" she tried but was cut off.

"Silence! You have failed, Bella.. I cannot express my disappointment in you..Crucio!"

Bellatrix cowered even before he had uttered the spell and she was now on the floor, her body shaking violently. A long, drawn out scream was heard through the mansion as he strengthened his curse. Then suddenly it stopped.

Voldemort had lifted the spell. He was eyeing his servant with scepticism as she laid on the floor, struggling to breathe. She heard him move towards her. Her face was away from him and she was in too much pain to move.

"You will not disappoint me again, Bella.."

She jumped as he whispered into her ear. She had not heard him kneeling next to her. His breath was foul and she blinked as she realised how disgusted she felt by this so called man.

"Yes My Lord" she heard her own voice whisper as silent tears began to run down her cheeks. A moment later she heard him apparate and she closed her eyes, awaiting the dark.

-/-

"She has already cost me a million things" Hermione answered and lowered her head, fighting hard to not let her tears fall. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I can't just stand here, I have to go back"

"Hermione, no!"

The last thing she heard was Narcissa calling out to her before the world seemed to dissolve. She landed right outside the front door and used her wand to burst it open. The place seemed deserted, it was utterly quiet. If it wasn't for the lit torches on the walls she would've thought it was abandoned.

She went through every room, her wand held in front of her before she reached the dining room and heard a soft cry. Forgetting all about Voldemort she began to run towards the noise.

At first she couldn't see anything but a mass of black robes but she already knew who it was. Reaching the woman laying in a heap on the floor she knelt down and brushed strands of dark hair from her face. Bellatrix's eyes were closed but she opened them as soon as Hermione touched her.

"Hermione. You shouldn't be here" she whispered and her eyes displayed that of fear and sadness. Hermione ignored her comment and lifted up Bellatrix so that she was resting her head on her lap. Carefully, as if nursing a baby she began to caress her face, first her cheek, then her jaw. She was fascinated by this womans face, she was so incredibly beautiful. Bella watched as Hermione caressed almost every part of her face and felt a warming sensation in her belly. This was so unreal and yet.. it was happening.

"You have to find him" Bellatrix spoke as she seemed to regain some of her strength. She sat up and they were now sitting face to face. Hermione could smell her scent and it was making her slightly dizzy.

"Find who?" she asked. Her voice sounded dreamy and she let her eyes fall to the ruby red lips in front of her. So enticing.

"Harry, you have to find him. He's the only one who can... bring him down" She refrained from using the word 'kill', as such a simple word wasn't suited for a wizard like him. Up until now she had been certain Voldemort couldn't be killed and was not yet used to the thought of a world without him. She was reminded when seeing the beautiful girl in front of her, of why they needed to rid this earth from his evil. There was no chance they could ever co-exist. It was either them or him.

"I have no idea where he is. How am I supposed to find him?" Hermione asked, momentarilly disenchanted by the beauty in front of her.

"I will help you" there was no hesitation in her voice and Hermione studied her face closely. Her dark, deep eyes were boring into hers and for a moment she thought she was going to drown in them.

"I.. I can't" she stuttered and felt her cheeks redden as Bellatrix gave her a small smile before capturing her lips with her own. They kissed passionately for a while before Bellatrix drew back. She placed a hand on Hermiones shoulder and tilted her head to the side.

"We have to find him before he does, or it will be too late"

Hermione stared into the eyes of the former Death Eater and nodded slowly. She was ready to do anything to be with Bella. Even killing Harry Potter.

-/-

"Miss Granger where have you been? The whole castle has been looking for you!"

As soon as she had apparated outside the gates she had felt a strong presense and before she had reached the castle she saw a very upset-looking McGonnagall striding towards her. Hermione had kept walking as her Professor reached her and they were now in the main hall, the students not yet awake to disturb them.

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes as her Transfigurations Professor scolded her for leaving Hogwarts without telling anyone.

"I'm sorry Professor, I had to tend to urgent matters" she had answered calmly and watched as Minerva squinted her eyes in disbelief.

"So urgent you couldn't wait till the morning?" Her high pitched voice almost scared Hermione as she backed a few steps from the older woman. Minerva kept rambling about 'dangerous times' and how she was 'high on the wanted list' by being Harrys friend, all of which Hermione was already well aware of.

"I'm sorry I made you worry" she tried to sound as sincere as possible and turned to run away before Minerva could stop her.

It felt wrong coming back to school but she had nowhere else to stay. And it was necessary for her plan. Instead of going to her dormitory she went directly to the owlery and picked one of the largest owls which was softly hooing at her as she signaled for it to come. Opening her bag she took out a folded piece of paper and tied it to the owl who watched her curiosly.

"Please take this to Harry Potter, and _no-one_ else. Do not return until you find him" she ordered the owl which hooed again before it took off, leaving a large feather behind. Hermione smirked as she watched it flying across the sky and felt calmer than she'd felt in days. It would all soon be over.

_TBC_

_This story is coming to an end.. but will it be what we expect?_

_Ufufu.. keep sending me those reviews, they make me happy3_

_AN: Okay so tomorrow I'm starting school, which means less time for me to write. I will try to complete this story within a week, depends on how much school work I have to tend to._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

_Love_

_Lisachan_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Harry Potter, also known as The Chosen one, wrapped his scarf tigher around his neck, wishing the temperature wouldn't drop so low at night. It was now in the middle of the winter and snow was covering most of the landscape, illuminating the silent streets. Harry was wandering in a muggle neighbourhoud, casting glances every now and then at the brick houses along the road. He had been staying at an abandoned warehouse, living off his muggle money, until a demolition company had decided to tear it down, leaving Harry to wander the streets.

He looked down at his feet, inspecting his newly purchased boots as he heard the sound of flapping wings somewhere above him. Looking up he saw a large grey owl appearing behind a set of trees and glanced around him to make sure he was alone.

The owl landed on his outstretched arm and he patted it softly before untying the parchment attached to its foot. He recognized the handwriting immediately and felt a sting in his chest.

_Harry,_

_I can't even begin to tell you how much I miss you and how sorry I am for the events that took place that night.  
__I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Everybody is worried about you, won't you please come back?  
__Meet me tomorrow, 8.00pm outside the Shrieking shack. I believe its best if we speak before you show yourself at the castle.  
__Send the letter back if you accept.  
__Love,  
__Hermione_

He read the letter twice before searching his rucksack for a pen. Walking over to the nearest tree he placed the parchment on the stem and wrote back.

Hermione sat in the windowsill, sucking on her quill as she contemplated what to do next. She had woken up by a soft rapping on the window and noticed the owl outside, its yellow orbs watching her as she ambled over to let it in. Eagerly she untied and rolled up the parchment and didn't notice as the owl pecked on her arm softly, expecting its reward. On the paper were two words written.

_I accept_

Hermione felt the corner of her mouth twitch as she read the simple words and she slumped down on her bed with a sigh. The owl gave her a sour look before spreading its wings and hopping out the window. She didn't care about the poor creature, she was one step closer to being with Bella and that was the only thought occupying her mind for the rest of the day. She had chosen to meet Harry at night so the chances of them being seen would be small.

Harry grabbed his rucksack and apparated to the spot where they had decided to meet. It was an eerie silence around him and Harry wondered why she had chosen this place, it was very secluded. He heard a faint pop behind him and spun around.

"Hermione!" He couldn't help but utter her name as he took a step forward.

"Harry" Hermione's face was illuminated by the moon as she also took a step forward. Her eyes were two black orbs that stared back at Harry. He opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly interrupted when Hermione suddenly raised her wand and a jet of red light hit him straight in the chest. Harry was flung backwards like a puppet, landing several meters away on the soft soil. His body was still and Hermione walked over to his body, taking in the sight of his jeans and the wool coat that seemed brand new. She knelt down and picked up his wand and stuffed it in her inner pocket. Using her own she made him hover in mid-air and grabbed him around the waist.

Bellatrix sat in the soft velvet armchair her eyes focused on nothing in particular. Voldemort had not returned nor given her a new assignment but she was still on edge. She couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. She was worried. Hermione had owled her saying that she had located Harry and that they would all meet tonight. It was nearing 8 o clock and Bellatrix was getting more and more nervous. What if Harry tried to kill her? She had to find a way to persuade him she had switched sides. She could kiss Hermione, show her real affections. But would he understand? Most likely not. She could hardly understand it herself. But she didn't have to, all she needed to know was that Hermione loved her.

Hermione took one last look around her to make sure noone had seen her attack on Harry. It was pitch dark since there were no street lamps around and all she could see was the outline of Hogsmeade and the forest around them.

"Allright, let's go" She spoke aloud to the knocked out Harry before she apparated.

Hermione had to stifle a laugh as she saw the look on Bellatrix's face when she appeared in the doorway.

"Hermione, what-?"

"I've got him. Now let's summon The Dark Lord" Hermione's eyes were sparkling from excitement. She wasn't exactly a Death Eater and she despised Voldemort and his followers but she knew they would be able to be together now.

"No, no what are you thinking?" Bellatrix's voice was so fragile, so concerned. Hermione blinked.

"If-if we give him Harry he'll be happy, and let us be together.. right?"

The desperation in her voice was so clear that Bellatrix had to fight the urge not to cry.

"Are you going to betray your best friend.. again?"

Hermione twitched. She hadn't really thought about that. She was completely obsessed with Bellatrix and every moment without her was like getting a thousand needles into your heart. The thought of them not being together made her want to do something drastic. She wasn't yet aware that she already had.

"I.. " she began but didn't know what to say. She glanced at Harry who was lying on the floor, still unconciouss. Then she looked at her lover, her big black eyes surveying her with concern and.. fear? She was afraid?

"I'm doing this for us.. I love you, I want to be with you" Hermione knew how selfish she was being and that she would be hated by everyone but that was just it, everybody hated her already so she couldn't care less.

"No, I can't let you do this. This isn't you. The Hermione I fell in love with would never betray her best friend" Bellatrix spoke coldly.

Something snapped inside Hermione and her hazel eyes turned several shades darker.

"That Hermione is.. gone. She served everyone and what was she rewarded with? Suspicious glances, angry comments, notes in my bed with the words "TRAITOR" on them!" Hermione yelled and Bellatrix was taken aback by the power in her voice. She hadn't really understood what Hermione had been going through at the castle, for one simple reason; she hadn't told her.

"Taking the easy way out isn't a solution!" Bellatrix tried to reason with the younger witch but she shook her head furiously.

"No! I can't, he will fail I know it! The Dark Lord can't be killed!"

"Why do you call him that?" Bellatrix suddenly asked and Hermione looked as though she had been struck by lightning. She hadn't reflected over it, he was Voldemort in her mind but when she spoke.. it just came out naturally.

Bellatrix watched how the girls features changed from confusion to horror. Her eyes that had up until now been slightly unfocused began to come alive as she stared at Bellatrix.

"Oh God" Hermione whispered and blinked rapidly in an act of realisation. She felt sick. It was like someone had lifted a veil and she could see everything clearly. She also remembered something. A curse hitting her right before she apparated that night in the forest with Narcissa.

"She must've used Imperio on me, I.. " Hermione's knees gave in as she felt physically exhausted and she landed with a thud on the carpet. Bellatrix hurriedly walked over to her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Narcissa" Hermione answered and explained what happened. Bellatrix looked completely bewildered. Hermione noticed her behaviour and felt somewhat afraid, not for herself but for her lover.

"I'm going to kill her" Bella hissed dangerously her eyes flickering over the room as though Narcissa would appear simply by her wish.

"She doesn't want us to be together, she knew that if Voldemort found out he would kill us both" Hermione spoke.

"She wanted to test me. If I had been like I was before I would've eagerly called for him" Bellatrix's voice was dripping with venom and she clenched her fists in anger.

They heard a noise and noticed Harry waking up. Bellatrix and Hermione looked at each other alarmingly for a second before the former Death Eater jumped up and pointed her wand at Harry.

"Obliviate!"

The curse hit him full force and he looked at them, puzzled.

"Sorry Mr. Potter but this is for your own good" Bellatrix spoke before she uttered some sort of incantation and seconds later Harry closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Narcissa flinched as she felt her wand twitch in her hand. The Imperius curse had been lifted. How was that possible? She had carefully instructed Hermione to bring Harry to Bellatrix, make her summon Voldemort then Hermione would kill Harry. She was boiling with anger, her plan had failed. The Gryffindor would not die tonight. Unless she killed her. Grabbing her cloak off the night stand she apparated to the Black mansion.

She held her wand in front of her as she stepped through the treshold. She knew the enchantments on the door would alarm anyone in the house of her arrival but that was of no concern to her.

Bellatrix looked up, her locks dangling around her.

"We've got a visitor" she sniffed the air as though she could tell who it was by their scent.

Hermione pulled out her wand and Bellatrix grabbed her wrist, her fingers gently caressing her skin.

"Don't worry, I'm here" she spoke softly and Hermione gave her a shy smile. Bellatrix leaned forwards and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Hermione blushed for no apparent reason. She was still not used to the affections the dark witch displayed towards her. Though it was as sweet as can be, she was still scared that something might happen, something bad. Bellatrix noticed and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Then she took the lead as they went to search for the intruder.

They didn't have to search long, as Narcissa walked into the dimly lit hall on the same floor. She was wearing a long black dress, with silver buttons on the neck and cuffs. She had her wand out but pointed towards the floor.

"Bella" she spoke, her icy voice cutting through the silence like a sharp blade. Bellatrix smirked.

"Enjoyed your game did you?" Her voice was almost spiteful. She couldn't believe what she had done, her _own_ sister. Narcissa showed no sign of remorse but simply looked at the figure standing behind Bellatrix.

"Not quite. Seems my Imperius curse needs to be improved" she kept looking at Hermione as she spoke and she saw the girl shiver, whether it was from their eyecontact or the cold she didn't know.

"I didn't expect this from you Cissy. Didn't think you would sink this low" Bellatrix almost whispered the last part. She had stepped forward so that she was dangerously close to Narcissa.

"You're one to talk.. falling for a mudblood" Narcissa said and stood a bit taller.

The sound of a smack echoed off the walls as Bellatrix slapped Narcissa hard across the cheek. A gasp erupted from the blonde woman as she lifted her hand to cover her bruising skin.

"Still violent I see, you haven't changed at all have you?" Narcissa knew she was only digging the pit deeper but she couldn't help herself. The burning feeling inside of her was getting stronger, the images of them together made the bile rise in her throat.

"Just because your idiot of a husband is locked up in jail doesn't mean I have to be as lonely as you" Bellatrix spoke sharply and Narcissa's blue eyes fell upon her. They were unrecognizable. It was undoubtful that Bella had struck a nerve.

"I hate you!" Narcissa raised her wand but Bellatrix was faster.

"Expelliarmus" she yelled and Narcissas wand flew out of her hand and landed on the floor next to Hermione.

"It seems you lack of many skills my dear sister" Bellatrix said mockingly and tilted her head slightly to the right.

Hermione had been watching their interaction, unsure whether she should say something. She saw the wand next to her foot and bent over to pick it up. Just as her eyes met the floor she heard a growling and someone shrieking. Narcissa had attacked her sister with her bare hands and was now clawing at her face like an angry cat. Bellatrix was defending herself best as she could but the fact was that when it came to physical strength, she didn't have much to display against her furious sister.

A punch sent Bellatrix to the floor and before Hermione could utter a word Narcissa had leapt forward and grabbed her wand, as well as Hermiones.

The room was spinning, Bellatrix blinked to regain her focus. She saw Narcissa grabbing Hermione and reached for her wand but she was too late. With a last look of contempt Narcissa apparated, taking Hermione with her.

"No! You BITCH!" Bellatrix screamed and jumped to where they had been standing only a second ago.

"FUCK!" she kept yelling the word over and over as she grabbed fistfuls of hair in sheer frustration.

To be continued..

_Question: Why didn't Narcissa just tell Hermione to stay away from Bella when using Imperio? Or to kill herself?  
__Answer: Because she wanted to grant Voldemort the satisfaction of killing them, thinking it would benefit for her and her son.  
__(Yes this is when Draco is supposed to kill Dumbledore and Narcissa does EVERYTHING to save him)_

_However.. there might also be something else involved.. *smirk*_

_Reviews please!_

_:)_

_Love,_

_Lisachan_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Warnings: some torture.. of course _

When Hermione dared to open her eyes she found that they were in some sort of dungeon. Torches were lined against the walls, casting eerie shadows across the room. The fire flickered violently when they appeared as though it could feel their presense. Hermione inhaled deeply as she saw the numerous objects, or so called torture devices covering every corner in the room. She felt her heart beat in her throat, was this going to be her end? Being tortured to death by Narcissa? The air seemed to have disappeared as all Hermione could smell was the fear for her life. She could hardly look at Narcissa as she used her wand to get her into a chair in the middle of the room. She felt metalcuffs close around her ankles with a 'clank' and the same around her wrists. They were cold and rusty and Hermione knew she had to sit still so as not to break her skin.

"I told you to stay away from my sister" Narcissa spoke and looked down at Hermione in utter contempt. She paced back and forth in the room, leaving Hermione with an intense desire to shoot her leg out and watch her fall. She muttered something incoherent and Hermione thought she looked a hell of a lot like her sister at that moment, which felt slightly weird.

"It's all your fault, stupid mudblood" she looked back up at Hermione and looked as though she had just noticed her presense. She blinked rapidly before raising her wand.

"Crucio" she said calmly and watched as Hermione rolled her eyes back in her head from the power of the curse. She screamed and the sound echoed off the walls, making it a hundred times louder. Narcissa flicked her wand and watched as the girl attempted to breathe, her chest heaving up and down.

"I should just kill you" She said and took a step towards the brunette. Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for death. She wasn't brave enough to face it. Suddenly a smack hit her so hard across the cheek she felt one of her teeth break in two. Blood was gushing out from her mouth as she cried out in pain. Tears began to run down her cheeks, the left side already bruising up. She spat the broken tooth out and Narcissa seemed a bit taken aback by what she had just done. Perhaps she was impressed by her own strength.

"I should leave you here to rot" She whispered more to herself than to Hermione who shook her head furiosly.

"No! You can't! Please Mrs. Malfoy stop this!" Hermione sobbed. There was no plan involved, she was scared out of her wits.

"STOP CRYING!" Narcissa yelled and pressed her wand against Hermione's temple. Hermione stopped sobbing but the tears still ran quietly down her cheeks. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and her palms were sweaty.

Narcissa stared at her long and well before she made her next move.

"I don't understand it" she said and looked at Hermione as though she expected an answer. Hermione hung her head, dark droplets of blood now staining her shirt and jeans.

"You're not meant for each other" she kept speaking, the hatred so evident in her voice. A second passed and Hermione felt the sensation of the Cruciatus curse as Narcissa flicked her wand again.

She tried not to scream, tried so very hard not scream for help, or mercy or whatever. She bit her tongue and felt more of the familiar taste of blood in her mouth. The curse ended rather quickly this time. Hermione left her mouth open, a string of saliva mixed with blood hanging from it. She was going to pass out if Narcissa decided for another dose of Crucio, she knew it. Her body was shivering violently but she felt numb inside. Her mind was a black tunnel with no light at the end. She heard a noise and looked up, ignoring the pain erupting from her body as she did so. The look before her was such a huge surprise that she momentarilly forgot about everything.

Narcissa was crying. Her blonde tresses were obscuring most of her face but Hermione could see the unmistakable glimmer of tears that Narcissa was furiously trying to wipe away with the back of her hand. Suddenly Hermione understood.

"Narcissa" she croaked and the woman opened her eyes, meeting her gaze.

"I'm sorry" Hermione spoke, her voice as clear as water. Narcissa regained some of her composure and wiped some of the mascara off her cheeks.

"What for?" she said.

"For not seeing your pain" Hermione spoke in a low voice, she was still trembling and the wound in her tongue made it harder to speak but she couldn't let this pass.

"What are you talking about? Stupid girl.." Narcissa said coldly but dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I know this isn't what you want" Hermione kept talking, ignoring Narcissas comment.

"I know you feel as though a part of your soul is gone, like the reason for you to keep living has been robbed from you. But it hasn't. We can still save him"

"He's going to kill us all" Narcissa whispered and narrowed her eyes at Hermione.

"But.. if I kill you now, he will reward me. And we have Potter. He will leave Draco alone"

"You know that's not true. Killing me isn't going to save your son" Hermione said, trying to get some sense into this woman.

"Perhaps not.." Narcissa said and seemed to contemplate her options. Hermione waited silently for her next move.

"Alright, I'll let you go. On one condition: You will not see my sister ever again" She spoke and lifted her chin in that arrogant way that Hermione hated.

"You know I cannot agree to that" Hermione said. Narcissa didn't seem surprised by her answer.

"Why does it disturb you so much anyway? Are you jealous or something?" Hermione couldn't help but ask the question that had been lingering in her head for some time now.

Narcissa snorted and threw her hair back.

"Don't flatter yourself, I don't swing that way" She spoke confidently but her eyes betrayed her emotion of sadness.

"Are you certain about that?" Hermione asked. Narcissa lifted one eyebrow at her question.

"What? Want me to prove it?"

Hermione resisted the urge to chuckle, mostly from the pain but also because she didn't know how the older witch would handle, her laughing at her. She shook her head slowly, her brown curls dangling around her face.

"It isn't me you need to prove it to, I don't care if you're attracted to trolls. You should be comfortable with who you are" Hermione said, hardly believing she was having this conversation with Narcissa Malfoy, a woman that had just beaten her into a bloody mess.

The air seemed thicker than usual and Bellatrix found it hard to breathe, as though her lungs were uncapable of holding air. She inspected the boy in front of her and was not looking forward to when he woke up. Which was about any minute now. She continued to take in the sight of his clothes, his beige coat with four pockets and large buttons on the front and his boots that looked brand new. His body stirred and he blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. His emerald eyes lit up at the sight of the woman in front of him and he tried to reach for his wand but found that he was not capable of moving.

"I'm sorry for restraining you but I need you to hear me out Mr. Potter" Bellatrix spoke and placed a chair in front of Harry which she sat down on, her body slightly leaning forwards. She had cast a muffliato charm on him so she wouldn't have to hear his rantings.

"I'm no longer a Death Eater" She said simply and searched Harry's face for a reaction. He raised one of his eyebrows in disbelief. Bellatrix sighed and went on.

"Well, I suppose I'll always be branded as one.. " she said and touched her forearm where her tattoo was.

"But I do not believe in the Dark Lord's plans anymore. And I am in love with Hermione" It seemed that all that info was too much for Harry who looked as though she had just protruded demon horns and was about to give birth to a demon child.

"I know you don't believe me.. so I prepared this" She got up from her seat and walked over to a bookcase in the corner where lots of different things lay scattered. She retrieved a seethrough jar and held it under Harrys nose.

"It's a pensieve. Take a look"

Harry gave her a look of mistrust and she sighed again. She grabbed his head and gently nudged his face into the jar.

He was standing in a dimly lit room with several sofas along the walls. High windows gave the room an aristocratic look and he understood it was in the mansion. A movement in the corner caught his eye and he saw two figures perched upon one of the sofas. As he walked closer he recognised them and took in a deep breath.

Hermione was sprawled on the sofa, her head resting in Bellatrix's lap who was stroking her hair softly.

They both seemed to be in deep thought, as their eyes were shut and neither was speaking.

All of a sudden Harry felt something he'd never felt before, a sense of belonging. He felt his heart fill with warmth as he felt himself being pulled out from the memory. Bellatrix was leaning over him, her hand on his shoulder, with a tearful expression on her face. Harry seemed calmer and Bellatrix felt it safe to undo the muffliato spell. She flicked her wand and sat back down on the stool in front of him, prepared for the outburst.

"Where is she now?" Was his first question. Though Bella had expected him to ask that, she was surprised at his calm demeanour. Instead of attacking her he thought of Hermione. 'That is a true friend' Bellatrix thought.

"There was a dispute and.. she was taken, by my sister" Bellatrix felt the anger rise to the surface again but she struggled to compose herself.

"Where?" He asked, the light from the fire reflecting in his green eyes.

"I don't know yet. But I need your help" Bellatrix stated and watched as Harry's brain overworked itself.

"Alright, I'll help" Harry said and waited for the restraints to come off. Bellatrix got up and whispered finite incantatem and Harry felt his limbs moving again. He stood up and looked at the former Death Eater.

"I'm going to need my wand" Harry said, never taking his eyes from Bellatrix who reached inside her robe to retrieve it. As she handed it over she saw something flicker behind Harry's eyes and she ducked even before he cast the spell.

"Crucio!" She heard his voice and used her own wand to create a shield between them.

"Harry what are you doing?" She bellowed from behind her wall of security. Harry had his wand aimed at her, ready to cast another curse.

"You killed Sirius! You think you going all good justifies that?" He shook his head, his eyes already watering from the thought of his dead godfather.

"I won't let your hurt anyone else" He said through gritted teeth and Bellatrix felt waves of guilt crashing down on her. She crouched into a sitting position and spoke quietly.

"I am terribly sorry about that Harry.. I really am" she let her gaze fall to the floor and let the wall between them disappear.

"I understand if you want to take your revenge on me" she kept going and swallowed hard. She wasn't quite ready to die yet but she didn't really deserve any better. Harry tightened his grip on his wand but something inside him told him not to do it.

"Do you really love her?" He asked instead and Bellatrix looked up, her black orbs connecting with his green ones. She looked so fragile.

"I do, with all my heart" she answered and realised this was the first time she had said it out loud. Now she just needed for Hermione to hear it as well.

Harry lowered his wand somewhat and he made a decision.

"Fine. How do we find her? And what do you reckon Narcissa will do?"

"I don't know" Bellatrix answered honestly and Harry felt his heart sink.

"But .. perhaps.." She continued. "Although I hope not"

"What?" Harry asked, his heart beat increasing.

"There is an old... interrogation room in mine and Rod's house" She paused, feeling awkward mentioning her late husband.

Harry unexpectedly stepped forward and grabbed her arm, her right one. He was slightly taller than her and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Let's go there"

TBC

_I'm sorry for all of you who expected smut, I don't believe there will be anymore of that in this story.  
__There will be one or two more chapters, and even if I enjoyed writing this story it's gonna be so nice to finish it!_

_Please review, it makes me squeal in happiness:)_

_Love,  
__Lisachan_


	17. The End

**Chapter 17 - **_the last chapter_

Hermione drank greedily of the water from the goblet that Narcissa was holding out for her. It mixed together with the blood and dripped down the sides of her mouth. Narcissa seemed to be bothered by the sight and conjured a cloth and began to wipe it off, resulting in hisses of pain from the girl.

"Be still, I'm no good at healing" Narcissa admitted and Hermione was amazed at how gentle her touch was. She looked up at the woman and their eyes connected. Narcissa had her left hand on her chin to steady it and held the cloth in her right. Her blonde hair was neatly tied back, though a few hairs had escaped and was caressing her perfect face.

Hermione traced the outline of her jaw with her gaze and panicked somewhat as it came closer. She was stunned by the fact that Narcissa Malfoy was about to _kiss _her and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

Narcissa's lips were soft, and somewhat thinner than Bellas, Hermione noted. She tasted of cherries and vanilla. As they broke apart Hermione felt dizzy and somewhat ashamed. She had just allowed Narcissa to kiss her. She could take comfort in the thought that she was bound to a chair and therefor didn't have any other option but to obey. Narcissa let her fingers wander across Hermione's lips, reveling in their softness. She drew Hermione in for another kiss but the girl turned her head, her eyes on the floor.

She didn't have to look at Narcissa to tell that she was disappointed. Afraid to look into her eyes she kept her gaze on the floor. She could hear the shuffling of Narcissa's dress as she stood up and walked away, leaving Hermione alone in the darkness.

The sky was almost black, millions of stars blinking down at the two figures that were hastily making their way towards the house. They had apparated outside the gates, since Bellatrix had cast anti-apparition curses all over her house for the benefit of her safety. She used to be rather paranoid. Harry sprinted towards the mansion that were, in spite of its abandoned state very impressive with its black stone and carefully decorated windows. He had to admit that he never in his life thought he would be cooperating with Bellatrix Lestrange but as he saw her determined face when they entered he knew he could trust her.

"Down here" Bellatrix whispered as she marched down the stone steps leading to the cellar. Harry walked right behind her, his wand raised in front of him. It would've been pitch black around them had it not been for Bellatrix's wand tip that was glowing, casting eerie shadows across the walls.

A big, metall door with several locks met them at the end of the staircase and Harry heard her mutter several unlocking spells before the door came open with a squeak.

Bellatrix once again took the lead as they walked through a corridor. Harry noticed a few paintings on the wall, with what seemed to be people in utmost pain. He shuddered and was not surprised. As if Bellatrix had read his mind she turned around slightly and whispered to him.

"Never mind the paintings Harry, they're history now" her voice was so sweet that Harry couldn't suppress a smile. He had almost forgotten now that this was the woman who had killed his godfather, she was so completely different, it was like she had turned into another person.

Suddenly a noise was heard ahead of them and they froze for a second before Bellatrix began to run towards the noise. She was sure she had heard sobs. Her dress was tangling around her legs and she used her hands to hold it up as she ran. She could tell by the sound of footsteps that Harry was also running.

"Hermione!" Bellatrix shouted as she reached the end of the corridor where a door was standing ajar. She pushed it open and ran inside.

"Hermione" she said again as she ran towards the girl still cuffed to the chair. Hermione's eyes had widened the size of plates when she had heard her lovers voice. Thinking it must be a dream she had only closed them again. But here she was, and.. she looked up at the figure appearing behind Bella, his wand in his hand.

"Bella, behind you!" she screamed but Bella only tapped her wand on the cuffs to free her. Harry blinked and lowered his wand further.

"It's alright Hermione, I told him"

Hermione tried to stand up as soon as the locks were open but her legs refused to cooperate and she swayed before losing her balance. Bellatrix caught her and held her by the waist.

"You told him?" She asked and looked at Harry who seemed a bit annoyed with her lack of acknowledgement towards him.

"Yeah she told me, it.. it was hard to believe at first but.. I can see now that it's really true" He tried to smile but it turned out as more of a grimace. Hermione on the other hand, grinned widely.

"Thank you Harry" she spoke and he nodded.

"What did she do to you?" Bellatrix asked as they walked back through the corridor. Hermione shook her head as she reminisced the cruciatus curse and the powerful blow against her mouth. Then she blushed as she also remembered the kiss.

"She tortured me, but.. I think.. she won't bother us no more"

Bellatrix's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Her sister was a rather cold and composed person, so her doings the last days had really come as a surprise. Perhaps there was something inside of her, a demon that only came out on the rarest occasions...

"Do you have any idea where she might be now?" Bellatrix asked but Hermione shook her head.

"I dunno.. she just left without a word" she didn't say why though, thinking it would be for the best if no one ever knew.

Minerva sighed in exaspiration. Hermione was gone.. again. It was after curfew when Ms. Weasly had stepped into her office, claiming that Hermione wasn't in her dorm and neither was her bag. Minerva had frowned and got up from her seat behind the desk. They had walked together to the Headmasters Office, Ginny scurrying behind her taller teacher.

"Why didn't you alert Professor Dumbledore Ms. Weasly?" Minerva asked merely out of curiosity.

"Because you're her favorite teacher, and well, I don't know the password for his office" She admitted.

Minerva lifted one eyebrow, eyeing her pupil. She wondered how Ginny knew the password for _her _office but felt it wasn't needed to be discussed right now.

"Puking pastilles" she said and the gargoyle stepped aside for them to enter. Ginny giggled at Dumbledore's choice of password but stopped when she saw the stern expression on her mentors face.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Minerva, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore nodded towards Ginny who nodded back.

"It seems that Miss Granger has taken one of her nightly trips again" Minerva said dryly. How the girl failed to realise that there were people here who worried about her she couldn't understand. Not to mention risking her own life by leaving the castle at night.

"Ah" Dumbledore said and got up from his seat. Minerva rolled her eyes at his lack of emotion.

"What do we do?" she yelled, startling Ginny who took a step back as though Minerva would suddenly lash out on her.

"Miss Granger has done this on several occasions am I correct?" The old man asked and played with his beard with his fingertips. Minerva frowned.

"Why yes, but,-"

"And she has returned every single time, hasn't she?" He interrupted Minerva who only shook her head.

"Yes but surely you cannot approve of this! Advanced locking charms should help in this matter" she said and earned a smile from Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"Don't you think she would be able to get past those charms, my dear?" He said and watched as Minerva stood slightly taller.

"I suppose she would, as bright as she is" There was no mistake in her voice, pride over her most ambitious student.

Dumbledore chuckled at her transparentness and received a glare from said person.

"I am sure she will show up at any minute now" He said as though he could see into the future, annoying the older witch further.

Ginny had watched them both in amusement, wondering if the rumours about them were true. They bickered like an old couple, that was for sure.

"Er, should I go back to bed perhaps?" She interrupted the two that didn't seem bothered by the fact that she was still up after curfew. They both looked at her as though they had forgotten about her presense.

"Oh, of course Ms. Weasley. Have a good night" Minerva said and watched as the ginger-haired girl left the office in a hurry.

"Scared her off didn't we?" Dumbledore said, amused and adjusted his glasses on his nose.

Minerva sighed again as she looked at the grandfathers clock above her nightstand. It was near midnight now and Granger had not yet showed up. She went through all the things she was going to say when the girl finally did show up, and felt somewhat better. She glanced down at the book she had been reading, realising she had read the same page about five times already. With a pout she closed the book and placed it on the night stand.

She would just have to wait until tomorrow and see if Hermione would appear.

Something bright caused Minerva to stir in her sleep and she opened her eyes to see a silver doe next to her bed. She sat up so quickly her back protested and she groaned a little.

"We are on our way, we're outside the gates" the doe spoke and vanished before Minerva could register the words. On our way? She quickly tossed the covers aside and got dressed. By the darkness outside she could tell it was still in the middle of the night and she put her warmest cloak on.

Harry, Hermione and Bellatrix were standing outside the gates leading to Hogwarts, all of them feeling rather nervous. Especially Bellatrix.

"She is going to hex me" she admitted her fear and Hermione melted at the sight of Bellatrix chewing her bottom lip. It was so adorable.

"No she isn't" she assured her and grabbed her hand, it was cold. She pulled out her wand and cast a warming spell on both of them, smiling as Bellatrix smiled at her thankfully.

"Here she comes" Harry's voice was heard and they both whipped their heads up to see the distinct figure of Minerva McGonagall as she hurried across the lawn.

As she got nearer Hermione could see her facial expression and felt somewhat amused by the whole situation. Bellatrix had shifted so that she was standing slightly behind Hermione, protecting herself from the older woman who was looking at them as though they were a bunch of singing ghosts.

"Mrs. Lestrange" Minerva nodded and Bellatrix seemed to find the courage to step out from behind Hermione. Her dark locks were obscuring parts of her face but Minerva could tell she was blushing.

"Professor" she nodded back and they were both surprised at how humble her voice was.

Minerva didn't fail to notice their linked hands and Hermione's somewhat bruised lip and wondered what had happened.

"I think it's best if we talk inside my office" she said and watched as the tree went through the gates, a puzzled expression on her face.

Now this was a rather unusual sight, Minerva admitted to herself as Hermione and Bellatrix sat down in the sofa together, their hands still linked. Harry settled down in one of the chairs, his hair as tousled as ever. He also seemed quite taken by the situation but didn't say anything when their eyes met.

Minerva rested her bum on the desk, her hands clasped in front of her.

"So, Ms. Granger, though I am thrilled to see that you are unharmed and well, tell me why I shouldn't take 150 points from Gryffindor for you escaping _again_"

"I'm afraid that's my fault" Bellatrix said, her cheeks reddening slightly. Minerva blinked, not accustomed to seeing the former Death Eater in such a state.

"No it wasn't" Hermione shook her head.

She began to tell everything that had transpired since she left Hogwarts the first time, resulting in gasps and several "oh dear" from Minerva. Of course Hermione didn't tell her the bad parts about Bellatrix.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised when hearing all of this.. I suppose.. I am happy for you?" Minerva seemed hesitant as to what to say but judging from the relieved expression on their faces she could tell she had said the right thing.

"Thank you professor" Hermione got up and hugged her tightly. Minerva stiffened at first but then returned her hug. She felt her eyes water and blinked, oh she was going soft.

After speaking a bit more about the events that night Bellatrix coughed, getting all eyes on her.

"I was wondering, if I could perhaps join the Order?" She spoke hesitantly and felt exhilirated by the fact that she would fight against her Lord, no against Voldemort. The request surprised them all, Harry dropped the ginger newt he was about to eat, Hermione's eyebrows vanished beneath her hair line and Minerva, who had taken a seat next to Harry, looked astonished, her mouth open, not closing until it she remembered that Bellatrix was waiting for her to answer.

"Of course, but surely you must understand the risk you will be taking by joining?"

Bellatrix nodded.

"I do, but I want to help. I can be a spy, like Severus. He won't suspect a thing" She narrowed her eyes as she thought of the man that had led her to believe that he was worth sacrificing everything for.

"Well, it would give us a huge advantage" Minerva agreed and saw the worried expression on Hermione's face which seemed to have paled during the conversation.

"I will speak to Dumbledore about this and see to it that you will be guarded day and night" She said and watched as Bella's expression changed to that of utmost gratitude.

"I cannot let you do that" she spoke sadly.

"Of course I can! Now I think it's best if you all go to bed. Bellatrix, you can stay in my quarters tonight"

Bellatrix looked to Hermione who looked at her and then at Harry.

"Er, goodnight then" Harry said awkwardly and left just as quickly as Ginny had several hours ago.

Minerva pretended to be interested in one of the documents on her desk while the two women spoke in hushed voices.

"Goodnight my love" Bellatrix whispered and buried her face in Hermione's soft neck. They hugged each other and Hermione stood on her toes to leave a quick peck on Bella's cheek before she stepped out of the office with a 'goodnight Professor'.

Bellatrix felt her heart beat faster. She was now alone with her former teacher. They looked at anywhere but each other but in the end Minerva adressed her.

"Mrs. Lestrange please follow me" she said and walked to a door leading to her private quarters.

"Please call me Bella"

Minerva turned around and their eyes met. She blinked several times before speaking.

"And it's Black, not Lestrange" Bellatrix gave her a shy smile which the older witch returned.

"Alright, follow me Bella"

Harry was walking behind the pair, feeling slightly left out. Now that Ron was gone and Hermione had Bellatrix.. he would just have to find a way to be around them without feeling too awkward about it. He coughed as particles of dust got stuck in his throat but Hermione took it as a sign of attention and she turned around, grinning.

"Harry, come here" she said and grabbed him by the arm. She sneaked her arm behind his back and her left arm behind Bellas. They were outside of Hogsmeade, about the only place where they all could be together. Minerva had introduced Bellatrix to the other staff members who had resentfully accepted her. Bellatrix had seen Draco in the corridor on the sixth floor and sniggered as he had tripped on his own feet in surprise. She knew he wouldn't say anything to Voldemort, he was far too much of a chicken to do so.

"What do you think will happen after this summer?" Hermione asked as they turned a corner.

"Well, before all of this started, Dumbledore gave me private lessons remember?" Harry said and Hermione nodded as she remembered when he had told them at the Burrow.

"There is something called Horcruxes..." Harry explained what he had seen in the pensieve while Hermione and Bellatrix eagerly listened.

"So we need to destroy all of them?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, I think so" Harry said.

"Do we even know what they are?" Hermione asked again.

"Well, two of them has already been destroyed so there's five left. I think Dumbledore said something about a cup, with Hufflepuffs crest on it"

Harry and Hermione kept walking without noticing that they had left the third person behind. Bellatrix had suddenly stopped in her tracks as she remembered something.

"I think I know where that cup is"

Harry and Hermione turned around to see Bellatrix smiling victoriously. They glanced at each other but didn't speak.

"It's in my vault at Gringotts" she admitted.

Hermione's mouth fell open and she hurriedly made her way over to her lover.

Harry tried not to look as the women kissed heatedly in front of him. He coughed when they seemed to have forgotten about him.

"Oh, sorry Harry" Hermione grinned, telling she wasn't really sorry at all. Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's ok, I guess I better get used to it" His mouth twitched as he spoke.

"Got that right" Bellatrix said as she pulled Hermione in for another kiss.

Harry pretended to be nauseous and began walking back to the castle, leaving the two love birds alone.

The End.

_Oh fluffy fluff. I couldn't help but turn this last chapter into a fluffy one.  
__I hope you are satisfied with the ending, I really tried to make it happy but not sappy.._

_Will start on my next Bellatrix/Hermione story pretty soon, which will be more angsty I think._

_PLEASE REVIEW! I write to make you happy so it's the least you can do!_


End file.
